Crossed
by silver ice night
Summary: What might happen when 6 teens get sent to another realm,a realm where the LXG are?Dumped on the Nautilus at the mercy of the League,6 teens have to get over themselves,in order to help the LXG fight new powers,hormones,themselves,and more
1. please tell me this isnt happening

Crossed

Chapter 1:

…

please tell me this isn't happening…

†Author's random mumblings†

Hey all, it's me, SilverIceNight… again… some more… For the sake of the fact that the first version of this was just plain _bad..._ I'm rewriting it, changing some thingsnames especially, updating others… making Kalypso not so much of a god damned Mary sue… Making people a bit more accurate and such… the usual. On the names idea, much as a few characters actually had decent names, many of them didn't… If I find a decent name for them, I shall replace what they are called, still the same character though… but since I'm in LXG love... League Of The Extraordinary Gentlemen for people who don't know… its ok, I didn't either when I saw that.… I might very well add that too… What else does a writer do when her story starts badly, and gets worse? I'm including other people… giving Xander a girlfriend, and Micah and Eden a chance at getting together. The pairing is still going to be Kriss x Shania… but the Pheonix x Kal one… well that may have to change… depending on how charitable I am feeling towards my characters. Also in the ways of dividing the pieces of the story up in the chapters, I'm going to be experimenting with different characters, to see if they work. So, if it seams a little… or even way…. off touch, well, bare with me people.

†

Music blasted in her ears, loud enough that people a few yards away could hear it. Personally, she didn't care. She had had a bad week, previous, a weekend that could have been much better then it was and a week that hadn't been much better. Blasting a much quicker version of "Pain" then the rest of the world was used too; she shrugged off the glances she was getting from others at the crosswalk. It was early Thursday morning, well before school was starting, and she had reason to be pissed off. The walk light flashed on, and she took her steps forward. Most of the busses had not arrived yet, so that meant that people weren't around yet to bug, well not the people that she wanted to bug were around yet. She supposed that if she looked, she could probably find a few of the Frenchi's and the Drama people to bug, but bugging either of the two groups could rapidly turn an alright morning, into a crash course to disaster. Something she frankly wasn't willing to have happen.

Entering the school, she looked around the corner with trepidation. No principals, easily meaning that she could keep her hat on for a bit longer. Stalking between people and taking a few turns, she got to her locker. Stripping off her black jacket, it revealed the dark violet shirt, with a silver crescent moon and a pine tree in the lower left corner, and the logo of the company that made it in strategic places all over it. Black pants over black boots and a black corduroy fedora over long dark brown hair. Her hair was a strange thing; it had two braids that hung down behind her ears, both with a black and a silver bead somewhere on them. The rest of her hair was in a ponytail. She wore only one piece of jewelery, a black cord with a clay tablet of a wolf howling at the moon on it. She never took it off. Shaking off the remnants of the neutral April morning, she pushed her coat into her locker, stripped off the lanyard off the hook in her locker and threw it around her neck. Walking off down the hall, she moved in between the people who were wandering around the school as she was. She wanted her friends here, but they wouldn't be arriving for at least 20 minuets. Taking the opportunity to walk about the school, she went up the stairs. She walked down math hallway, and then down the filler computers hallway. Nevertheless, when she could have gone down the English hallway, she stopped, spun and walked the other direction. Looking up from her monotonous walk, she breathed a sigh of relief. Pushing open the door that was at the south end of the school, she walked down a flight of stairs to an open window that pointed out over the football field, and a small part of the parking lot. Leaning against the white window casing, she watched the grass as it started to turn green under the gold light of the sun. Specifically onto a tree. It was a stunted fir tree, breaking into two different trunks about four feet up the main trunk. It was a special tree. Something she had shared with her crush, Ryder. One of her fondest memories included him finding her around the building and saying that company would have been appreciated. In those next few minuets, he had made her forget her fear, the fear she had found at what he thought about her crushing on him. That day had been the best she had had for days and months afterwards. She shook her head at the memory. The fear had disappeared after that. The only thing that remained was the pain, and the feeling that had made her tell him of itself in the first place. She cared about him a lot, but he had found someone better then her, for the second time in a row. She didn't mind, or at least it looked like she didn't… much… but that was the way it was going to stay. Shaking her head again, she walked down the stairs. Intending to let it be a walking morning. She wasn't watching where she was going, nether was he. Colliding squarely on the stairs, she fell back up the stairs, and he fell down and back. She grunted in pain, her knees and her hands had taken a bad wounding a few days back from her scooter, and her already bruised knee had a more painful one on top. Her other knee had been raked badly.

The taller male in the fawn colored coat sat up quickly. His brown hair was spiked, even at the quarter inch height that it was, and his dark chocolate eyes didn't show from behind the shades he was wearing. Jeans and a blue t-shirt were visible under the coat. The enigmatic youth that she had lost her heart too, this was Ryder. Standing up as he watched her haphazardly moving herself to a sitting position.

"Kal." he said by way of greeting, offering her his hand.

"Ryder" she responded, taking the offered hand so that she could get up. He didn't know of her injuries of late, but she wasn't going to broadcast it. Coworkers, schoolmates, friends, and both of them had reputations on their own. He was a dancer, a drama artist, and a frenchi. His reputation depended on whom you asked. She was a musician, an artist and a loner. Known by many as "samurai", mostly by the senior band, to those who had seen the wrong end of her temper, "homicidal bitch with a mental problem". Resident energy reader, empath, palmist, writer and piano player, as well as role-player, and swordfighter, she wasn't famous, but known. In his way, so was he.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I could ask the same of you." she retaliated. He shrugged.

"I'll live, you?"

"I will too." He nodded.

"Good." She let go of his hand and tipped her hat to him. Moving around him, she didn't look back as she slipped out the door at the bottom of the stairs, he didn't watch her farther then that and moved up the stairs himself. A bang against the door that she had gone threw came as she whacked against it and fell threw on her back. He didn't know it was she, but spun down to help the person on the floor out. He watched as Kal, still swearing loudly was pulled up by her best friend Maya. The shortly cropped hair greeted him in almost every class, and the lithe form that was thin as a stick was one that he knew well. Maya and Ryder had been fellow students for going on 10 years now. He had grown to dislike her immensely, and left as soon as he knew Kal was alright. Maya was laughing her head off, and wasn't even bothering to do it quietly. Kal glared at her. The girl was tall, wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a pink t-shirt. She had freckles, glasses and cropped dirty blonde hair. She had been Kal's friend for ages, since halfway threw sixth grade. They had stayed threw everything. Worked their way threw junior high; hit their way threw the first semester, and now worked as friends off to the side. Kal glared at her friend.

"You normally walk around corners and whack into injured persons?" she barked. Maya still giggled as she looked at her friend.

"Only when their coming towards me." she smiled. Kalypso couldn't hold it anymore, and she grinned herself. Maya worked like that, her attitude was infectious most of the time, and her world was amazing to be a part of. Much as life decided to backhand them both too much, Maya helped Kal live it down, as every time Kal did the same for Maya.

"How are you?" Kal asked. Maya jumped on the subject with full enthusiasm. The two hadn't talked in a few days, and the ever-talking gossip queen had much to tell her friend. Smirking halfway threw a sentence her friend stopped.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"You'd just think it's stupid"

"Come on Kali... Tell me." Kal's full name was Kalypso, but due to the laziness of teenagers, she had become known as Kal, or Kali. Both names were used interchangeably. Kali smirked.

"Just that, if we ever had need of it. We really wouldn't have much of a problem finding heroes to protect us in an emergency." Maya gave her a look of pure confusion and surprise, before her features melted to a confident smile.

"Hells yeah, your right about that."

†

Walking in the halls after Maya had gone her way up the stairs, Kali walked down a hall, swung a right, and then heard people call her name. A group of teenagers had infiltrated a crevice in the wall and had made themselves comfortable inside.

"Hey Kali!" yelled one as the girl approached. She was short with long blonde hair. Kali smiled a bit seeing her friend Cara.

"Hello my freaky darlings." she said, it brought very little reaction. Looking around the group, a tallish blonde boy gave her a small wave. He had brown light eyes, glasses, and an earbud hanging from his ear. In a dark hoodie and a pair of black jeans, this was Kie. Her first boyfriend and good friend of the present. She gave him a nod, moving her eyes to the next person in line along the wall. Her friend Art nodded quietly at her. A pretty specimen, her long brown hair fell past her shoulders, hiding her interesting earrings, and the outer rims of red and black glasses. She wore a red v necked shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. Also having an earbud hanging from one ear, she leaned into her boyfriend, who had once been Kali's.

Kali smiled at the sight, because it was cute, and because they both deserved a bit of peace and quiet, as well as happiness. She held no ill will, only happiness in her heart for the two of them. Because it looked to be one of the few relationships during high school that seamed to work out. A burst of laughter from Art's other side drew Kali's eyes that way.

A shorter girl with untidy blonde hair outlining a smiling face with glasses and blue eyes looked over at the other two participants in the conversation. This was Ariane. Smart, sensible, and had an excellent sense of humor, she kept the group on track as Fin and Kali herself kept arguments down.

Holding a girl in his lap in the corner, Fin sat with his head on Aisling's shoulder. His blue eyes offered a greeting as his girlfriend reached for the girl. Kali pulled her backpack off her shoulder and sat painfully in front of the three in the corner.

"Cheers." she muttered.

"Kali-cha!" yelled Aisling. The girl had recently dyed red hair, and brown eyes. She was about the same size as Kali herself, but had the very essence of fire within her. Energy from her was catching, and her attitude of fun was always helpful. Kali smiled a thin smile. Her brush with Ryder earlier had drained her of her energy. All she really wanted to do was go back to bed; she figured that it was going to be a long day.

Light banter filled the next few minuets until the bell rang. Outcries of annoyance and plain not wanting to move followed the ring. The talking didn't halt, but came to an almost complete stop as the second bell rang. They rose, in a manner that could be called anything but quiet. Rapid hugging followed. The couples went a step farther in their own way, and Cara walked away without a word. Being used to the routine by now, Kali stood off to the side. Occasionally being hugged, or not. She skipped TA, and her next class normally was gym. Because the gym teachers had taken the floor hockey and rugby teams out for a practice it was a shepherd period.

The only real thing that happened that day was simple. It was lunch and Kali had had something to do. Getting it done with, she walked along the hallway that she had earlier in the day. Hearing something in the back of her ears, she turned. No one was looking at her, and no one seamed to be directing anything at her. It seamed too strange to be real. The voice seamed to have giggled in her ear with a menacing undertone. She almost walked into the bunch of boys who were speeding towards her, but saw them at the last second. It was a jammed hallway. Nowhere to jump, nowhere to run. Nevertheless, she moved somehow. She didn't see what she did, but she jumped. When she landed, the runners had stopped and were looking at her in fear, respect, and awe. Come to think of it, half of the hallway was.

"What? What did I do?" she asked the nearest person. They gaped at her.

"You just jumped over their heads, bounced off 2 walls and landed…Where did you learn to do that?" she asked. Kali stood stunned for a moment. Then turned and attempted to walk away. Her knee collapsed underneath her. Swearing lightly, she stood, attempting to hold the pain from her face. Maya came up to her.

"I heard what happened."

"What?" asked Kali. She knew the sound of gossip traveled fast, but how could it have traveled that fast? "How?"

"I dunno… It just came to me, as if you were telling me yourself." Kali looked at her friend.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am." said Maya astonished.

"See if you have the other half to it." Kali's hat moved off the ground where she had dropped it without anyone touching it. When it raised itself to Kali's hands and she grabbed it, she looked at her friend wonderingly. "Maya, I think we just became the X-Men." she said quietly, for fear of attracting attention.

"Well, there's a problem with that, you see..." said Maya authoritatively.

"What is it?" asked Kali.

"We're not men." Kali blinked for a few seconds, and then took the offered hand while laughing.

"Typical Maya, you comic book geek." She got the reaction she expected.

"Hey, don't diss the comics!" Kali was still laughing as they walked down the hall.

†

"Ryder… Hey Ryder! Wake up!" a voice yelled in his ear. Popping from his daydream, Ryder looked up.

"Huh?" His girlfriend Sora rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless Rye." He smiled a contented smile.

"And you'd miss me if I wasn't hopeless." he stated. She thought about it for a second and laughed.

"Yeah, I would. A lot." She curled into him a little as he hugged her. They would miss each other if anything happened to them. Sora had long brown hair, a beautiful smile and a dancer's grace. Her blue eyes sparked in her face and made her look even better with her already pleasing features. Their friends in the circle around them either rolled their eyes and smiled, or ignored the scene.

Sora was a dancer; she did almost every type of dance under the sun. Beautiful, strong, smart, and kind, she was really someone to be around. Her friends admired her for that, and it was obvious that they themselves radiated the same qualities.

Two hallways down, a dark haired boy was standing talking to Kie. Resident 10th grade magician, known as the resident Criss Angel, drama king, and hockey player. This was Kriss. Maya's crush for ages, he was good at sports, had problems with the brutality of the Germans, was half-Japanese in heritage, and had a fondness for being stubborn and obnoxious. Kie and he were discussing the social project they had been given when Kali and Maya walked around the corner. Turning to the newcomers, he turned back and kept talking to Kie. Maya's mouth dropped open.

"Kursaka!" she said, quite annoyed. Her tone spoke for her. He turned back to them both.

"Didn't I say hi?" he asked.

"No." said Maya sharply. He blinked.

"Well 'hi' then." Kali bowed slightly by way of greeting, and Maya glared. Kie, Art, Cara, Fin, Aisling, Fin, Kali and Kriss himself started to laugh. Maya's glare face stood. "Oh come on," said Kriss. "You know you heart me."

"You only wish." said Maya, slightly triumphantly.

"Ooh…" came the sympathetic reply from the watchers. Smiles still hovered over their lips as they watched the two. Kriss gave her an indescribable look that might have meant, "yeah sure." … or maybe it didn't. He turned back to the conversation he was having with Kie as Maya and Kali sat down. Light banter ensued. Several conversations hovered at all points of the group. Part of them were role-playing, a few others were listening, Maya was chattering to Kali's left ear, while she listened to the role-playing with her right. Kie and Kriss were still talking, and Cara had a blank look on her face as she listened to music from her phone.

"Dude, turn it up." said Fin. Kie looked at him. He had his Playstation portable with him, as he always did. He had downloaded some music videos from the collective favorite of Sonata Arctica and it was playing loud enough to hear. Kie looked at him and blinked. He picked up the screen and attempted to turn up the volume on it. Art looked over his shoulder as the screen flashed that it had reached max volume, Kie just blinked at it for a second then stared. The volume went up. You could clearly hear the music, notes, words and the rest. "There ya go." said Fin, head banging to the song "Don't say a Word". Kali rolled her eyes, but saw the look of astonishment on Art's face as she looked at her boyfriend. Focusing in on the two, she saw the look that Kie gave her, and the small movement of his hand that indicated her to shush. She gave Maya a side-glance. Maya had seen it too. Quietly, she leaned over.

"Another X-man do you think?" she asked quietly. Maya shrugged.

"I've never heard of sound manipulation to be part of the mutant's bag of tricks."

"First time for everything."

"Hey Kali." said a voice behind her. At the recognition of the voice, Kali cringed.

"You know your not suppost to wear your hat in the school Kali." said another voice. Kali's face contorted into a quiet mask of fury. The talk had gone quiet as the rest of the group looked up at the newcomers. Aisling had her hands on Fin's knees and her teeth bared. Kie's face had gone serious and Art's gaze had become piercing. Fin seamed to be holding onto his girlfriend with one arm, and had a hand on Ariane's knee to keep her from moving, but he still looked up at them with no friendliness in his eyes. Kali stood quietly and turned, despite Maya's hand on her leg trying to pull her down.

The boys that stood there were nothing short of nuisances, and had been to her for an entire semester plus. They treated her as a pet, had insulted her friends before, and couldn't get a hint that they were not wanted. Her eyes taking on a murderous gleam, she didn't let it show in the rest of her face.

"What do you want Kevin, Carl?" she asked quietly. They smirked at her.

"We just want to know why you're wearing a hat in the school again Kali. That's all." said Kevin, the shorter of the two.

"That's really none of your business, is it Kevin?"

"This is a catholic school Kali, you really shouldn't have your hat on in here." said Carl.

"Did I ask you?"

"I suggest you leave." said Ariane.

"Now." said Fin.

"Before I get on your tail." said Aisling, trying to wrestle herself out of Fin's grasp so she could get up.

"Hey look Kevin." said Carl. "Its Fat girl." Fin had to hold Ariane and Aisling back, although his eyes told you that he would want to have a go at them himself. Cara held down Art, Kriss held back Art, Maya held back Kali. The two boys laughed.

"Yeah, it's her alright, and she's got her sidekick. The stickman who puts poison in his cooking." There was no resistance this time, everyone behind Kali got up to back her. Pushing her friend back, Kali was having a hard time pushing Fin back, and getting ready to lunge at the same time. Maya was fighting an unsuccessful battle, and losing. As Ariane, Art, Kie and Aisling took over for her, Kali turned and spoke again.

"Kevin, Carl, you both have mental problems that you need to fix and you need to leave, before you have 4 17 year old fighters, 2 16 year old fighters, and a 15 year old wolf on your back. Because trust me, we will get on your back." said Kali quietly, her eyes sharper then knives, and her frame shaking with anger. They laughed.

"Kali, you think you are so tough, but you aren't. Watcha gonna do? 'Cause whatever you do end up doing, I'll just get my friends on you." said Kevin. Maya didn't have anytime to hold her back. She strode forwards and picked him up by his collar. Fin was having too much trouble holding Ariane and Aisling back and Maya had her hands full with Art. Kie was making it hard for Kriss to stand.

"There's a difference between being tough, and being protective of my friend's and my own well being." she snarled, bringing a fist back to smack him with. His toes dangled above the floor, and genuine fear sprouted from his eyes.

But she never got to hit him.

Bright lights flashed, in an instant, Kali, Maya, Kriss, Kie and Art were gone. Down the hall, the light had enveloped Ryder as well, he was gone with them.

Kevin fell to his bottom, as Carl pulled him up and they ran. The rest of them were standing there with gapes on their faces.

"So what, we weren't cool enough to go with them?" asked Fin. No answer came.

†

"Ow!"

"Whose on my chest?!"

"Get off me!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Mind your tongue!"

"Whose foot is that?!"

"Get your elbow out of my face!"

"QUIET!" The scramble of limbs and clothes quieted. "Everyone pull yourself off whoever else you're leaning or sitting on and attempt to sit up." The rabble did as told. They looked at each other.

"God damn." said Ryder, "Maya and Art? The gods must hate me right now."

"They're on the list of people who do Bird." said Maya.

"Enough." growled Kali.

"Whoa… Kali, you've changed." said Kie. She looked at him. His normally short blonde hair was longer and hung naturally at the sides of his ears, his glasses were gone and hazel eyes looked at her. He wore a green button up shirt, a short coat of a dusty swamp green, black slacks and black boots.

"You have too Kie." he looked at himself.

"Holy fuck." The teens looked at each other. Art wore black boots with a red stripe up them, black pants, a blouselike shirt, also black. Her hair was in an intricate braided knot but it left a few bangs to frame her face and her glasses. She wore a black trench coat over that, and the bottom of it rested on her back forelegs when she stood. It was in velvet like fabric and looked soft.

Kriss wore black pants, brown boots, and a white shirt with a tie and a handsome white blue vest. A blazer like coat that fell to his back thighs. He looked like a proper English gentleman of the time. His hair was combed back out of his face in an unruly style that fell everywhere and around his face.

Maya had a tan brown pair of pants, a lighter green shirt to match, black boots, and a coat of black that matched her crushes, except it had a bit more flair at the back and was a touch longer. Her dirty blonde hair had been combed out, and was fastened in a bun at the back of her head.

Kali wore black pants, black boots, and a dark violet sleeveless shirt inside a black leather trench coat, which reached just above her ankles. She wore steal bracers, and her long dark hair with the braids and the beads still in it, and the rest in a half tail.

Ryder wore a turtleneck of black, black pants, and boots, a black coat of leather that fell to his ankles. His hair was longer, and hung just over one eye and around his head. Kali remembered something.

"Kie, say something." He blinked.

"Hi?" So it wasn't just her imagination, his voice was deeper.

"Sound off. I want to check something."

"Maya."

"Kie."

"Kriss"

"Art"

"Ryder."

"Any guesses as to how old we are now?" asked Kali. She looked at her feet. Her toes were farther away then normal. She looked at Maya. Her friend was still taller then she, but not by much. Ryder was her next target. She was an inch shorter then him.

"I'm guessing 20." spoke Art. It took Kali a little to get used to her voice. It didn't sound like her friend. Voices made them turn. Quick consonants filled the air as Kali spun. Blue robes ran down halls that weren't far away from them.

For the first time, Kali and her friends actually looked at their surroundings. White halls, decorative doors in an Indian style. Kali frowned a little. The only place she had seen this kind of décor was somewhere that from their point of view… was only a story.

"Ryder… please tell me I'm not dreaming when I say that we might be where we shouldn't be." said Kali, in a slightly nervous tone. She stood one-foot back, knees slightly bent, as if she was ready to fight anything that they might face. "Please tell me that this doesn't look like the _Nautilus _to you." He didn't answer.

"People." said Kie, "I can hear them coming closer."

"Incoming!" yelled Maya. The sextet turned their backs on each other and stood in their version of the guard position as blue robed men surrounded them with silver long guns pointed in their direction. A gap was left in front of Kali, Kie and Art as four people strode towards them. An Indian gentleman in blue robes, a turban and silver amour with a sword at his side and his hand on it walked in the middle. On his left a red haired man in an English gentleman's wear, and to his left, a red haired lady who wore a black trench coat, a black corset shirt and a black skirt. Her hair was tied in a half tail and it fell to her lower back. A few strands fell over her shoulders onto her chest, and her blue eyes were fixed upon them as she came closer. Leveling a cowboy like long gun at them on the Indian's right, was a blonde wearing a black vest, two holstered shot guns on his sides, a white shirt and black pants. The quartet came closer and finally stopped in the ring of the blue robed men with the silver guns. Kali recognized them in an instant, and it was firmly pounded into her head that she wasn't dreaming when the black bearded Indian looked at her and spoke in a threatening tone.

"Who are you, and what are you doing aboard my ship?" the other 3 newly aged persons spun towards the voice as Ryder, Kriss, and Kali fought to keep their mouths from dropping open in pure surprise. "Speak!" the Indian yelled at them. Swallowing her disbelief, Kali stepped to attention and looked them in the eyes.

"I am Kalypso, also known as Kal or Kali if your prefer." she ignored the flair of an unidentified emotion in the captain and the lady's eyes and continued. "These are my friends Maya, Art, Kie, Kriss and Ryder." At the sound of their names, the owners of the names nodded, bowed or gave a slight wave to acknowledge who they were to the crew. "We are students from the future who have found ourselves upon your vessel with no idea of how we got here." There was silence. The Indian stepped forward.

"I am Nemo, Captain of this vessel, the _Nautilus, _which you have invaded. May I introduce my companions, Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker, Doctor Henry Jekyll, and Special Agent Thomas Sawyer. We are known as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." The aforementioned members hardly moved. The blonde still had his gun leveled at Kali's face. "What proof do you have that you are who you say you are?" asked Nemo, still in a tone that spoke of his level of authority. The strangers were silent as they attempted to come up with an answer to the question.

"We know about you. Tell me, how long has it been since Allan Quartermain died?" asked Kali. Her tone suggested cool control of the situation, but her friends knew she was winging it. _Although,_ thought Ryder. _You gotta commend her on her broach of that topic. How is she gonna pull it off though? I don't think she's ever really read the stories of these individuals in great detail. Much as she knows who they are from the movie, I don't think that's going to cut it. _At the mention of the Hunter, the blonde's eyes flashed with a combination of emotions unreadable from his eyes. Kali gulped as all the emotions from the remaining League flashed over her. Remorse, pain, guilt, longing, wishing, a combination of emotions that she expected in various forms. Maya sensed her pain as she fought to concentrate on their position and handle the emotions as well. She spoke in her friends mind.

_Kali, what's happening? _

_Remember how I was always empathic a little in normal life? _

_Yeah…_

_I think the reflexes came with the ability to experience real empathy in its purer form... This might be a problem._

"2 months." said a voice. Head still spinning from the influx of emotions, Kali turned to the speaker. The rest of them followed her example. The shy doctor was normally a figure who just wanted to be seen as Doctor Jekyll rather then murderous Mr. Hyde. From what Kali knew of him, he didn't speak much unless it was important to say. "Allan has been buried for 2 months. We left Africa that day, we've been on the ocean since." he stopped, head drooping. Plain to see that he and the rest missed the hunter. Kali almost fell over from their pain as it seamed to overwhelm her. Maya knew what was happening, and put a steadying hand on her friend's back to make sure that she didn't fall over. The captain seamed to come out of the remembrance mood and back into the business one.

"Milady Kali and friends. In light of the fact that your proof of what you say is so far proven true, it is still my wish that you are escorted to the stocks while the League figures out how to deal with your appearance. You will be given our decision when we get to it." He nodded to his men, who closed in around the group. Being marched off between the officers like prisoners didn't sit well with their consciousness. Kie felt like a convict, and Kriss wanted to say that he wasn't a prisoner. Then he remembered. _Well NOW I am._

†Author's Notes†

Well, that's a wrap to the first chapter. To those who are actually gonna read this, hope you liked it. To those who r and r, well. I salute you. To the people who might be involved in this… well… I want details on what you liked and didn't… actually, wait. I want that from everyone. R and R… please? I need some motivation other then an idea to get me to write. Besides, much as I have many ideas, I don't have all of them. Some have got to come from other places. Till next chapter though, I will see/ talk to you all later. This will keep going, I just need to get it all nice and pretty first…and upload it… so till later, I will be a typing away here. Creating, scheming… attempting to make it all come together with out the models in the story killing me… or you guys, for that matter. So, till the next chapter comes out, and I see you all on the dark side of the moon, cheers.


	2. The Stocks

Chapter 2:

The Stocks

†Author's Notes†

Well, day one of having my story on the air, and I'm already getting called on my lack of detail and ideas. That I might be able to fix my dear readers, that I might be able to fix. Also, a tour threw the LXG section on or whatever it is, has convinced me that a few things need to be said before people take my characters and spork them to death. I have read "The Picture of Dorian Gray" "The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde", and "Dracula" before. Yet I must state, they were the abridged versions due to the fact that they were all I had laying around. I will make an attempt to read the full and unabridged stories about all of the characters forthcoming. I am doing my best to make each of the League sound as they should, without killing the characters and my dictionary. I am going by the movie verse at this time, and might incorporate parts of the graphic novel into it. It is not my wish to see these characters under a spork or my name mentioned at someone's sporking party. I have also been called on my spelling mistakes. I am not a good speller, and the typing program I am using is not tuff stuff. It is good, but the spell check is not the best. In fact it remains awful. So if this annoys you, please know that I'm trying. This story is also a rewrite of my other story, "Teen Heroes". I stopped it because of my inspiration ran out. Unless something random happens and my muse for that area of life steps back in, "Teen Heroes" will remain at a standstill. These characters are the same ones with somewhat different names thrown into the LXGverse. … Anything I've missed?

†

The stocks, also known also as "the brig". In other words, an on vessel prison. Like the rest of the _Nautilus, _it was white. The décor was decreased, and that was putting it lightly. It was a room. A white hall led to another door, and then, the outside world. It had no windows, unless into the wall. The outside ocean wasn't seen, and only a lantern lit the walls. There were built in benches and beds from the wall on one side of the room, also white, and they cast shadows on the ground that made the room seam more alive with shadows then it was. The tweens filed in, taking stock of their surroundings as they walked in. A blue robed man stepped out behind them, closed and locked the inside door, then walked down the hallway, out the other door and shut and locked it behind him. Hearing taps of his feet fade quickly under the doors, the sextet slowly unwound.

"Well this is a grand situation," said Kriss bitingly. Kali rounded on him.

"Is that something against me?" she asked, her voice hard.

"Did I say that?" he asked. Kali kept her eyes on his, the danger in them not abating. "Still." he continued. "It's a definite right predicament." This time, she didn't attack him, but went to one of the corners in the room and laid down on one of the bedlike shelves. Filing themselves around the room, the atmosphere got very quiet, till Kriss spoke again.

"Did you have to say what you said?" Kali opened her eyes. "I mean, I know you were stumped, but "students from the future?" Isn't that a little overdoing it?"

"I tried my best. I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas Kurusaka." He fell silent at this.

Snapping followed around the room. After about 30 seconds of the same noise, Maya sat up and looked around for the source. It was Art.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"Well, call me crazy, but I have nothing else to do, and I want to see if I can do something I did once again," she said. The snapping continued. Maya watched her for a few more minuets before asking something else.

"What was it that you did once?"

"I-" began Art as her fingers produced sparks and flames exploded from her hand into a ball of the flame that burnt over her hand. "That." she finished. Maya gaped. All who weren't too tired to watch, watched as she made it dance, expanded it, put it out, and conjured it again. Her flame suddenly flared into a giant column. Maya threw up her hands to cover the woodwork and the floor with her telekinetic abilities. Art just watched it as it blossomed into water then drifted into leaves on the floor. Kie watched the fire do this with amazement on his face.

"Was that you?" he asked quietly. Art shook her head vigorously no as Kriss grinned. He shifted his hands, and the ball of fire appeared before her again in the shape it had taken when she had first conjured it. Maya let her shield down as they watched Kriss smirk.

"So what would that count as?" asked Art. "Elemental control?"

"I was thinking," he started, and paused pulling a few pieces of fruit out of the air. "Magic." he finished and passed them around to the rest of those who wanted them.

"This must take you a step above Criss Angel then Kriss," said a mocking voice. He looked at Maya whose cheeky smile gave him all the information he needed.

"Or a stairway above." he said. Laughter ensued. Only Kali and Ryder didn't laugh. Kali looked to be asleep, until she sat up with a light shriek.

"What?" asked several voices.

In truth, it was nothing save her back.

"Oh, nothing." she said quietly. The intense pain flying threw her spine and into her shoulder blades. Hiding the evidence of the pain, she looked around. Kie, Art, Kriss, and Maya all had something in way of a power now, as did she. The only one left to gain anything was-

A light moan caught her attention. Her eyes flicked to Ryder who was lying down on one of the bedlike shelves adjacent to her. Like her, he was hiding the pain as best he could. On knee raised on top of the shelf, his other leg thrown off the edge and his coat spread accordingly. He had his hands folded on top of his stomach, and his body looked relaxed, until you looked at it again. Even in the half-light of the room, he had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his hands were pressed together in an effort to keep him from crying out. Kali knew his sense of pride, had been the victim of it more then once. She could not go and help him without them not knowing. He wouldn't like it, and she didn't want any weird thoughts in her friend's heads. Much as they had all aged past their present ages in their time, Kali had doubts that they had mentally aged to the estimated 20 years.

She watched the behaviour of her friends. Somehow, it seamed almost typical. Art and Kie relaxing in a corner, leaning on each other, being typical of themselves. Maya, pacing. Her speed didn't increase, but the pounding of her feet sounded as if she was trying to abate the energy that came from being cooped up without a computer. Kriss had pulled up his knees and had his head back against the wall. Looking as if to be sleeping, when he lifted his head back up, Kali knew he wasn't. Only attempting to escape confinement, if only mentally. None of them liked to be cooped up. Kriss felt this was wrong, Maya was getting restless, Art was also getting touchy, but the presence of Kie calmed her slightly. Getting bored of the laying down position, Kali spun up, catching her side on a few things on her belt, and something long in her pocket. Her back flashed in pain, running down her spine and spreading to her ribs this time. She bit her tongue almost hard enough to bleed to keep from crying out, and turned to Ryder. She figured that her empathy was still not pure, she could probably only feel the medium to worst of it, while he got the entire batch. Why did she think that? She had a painful buzzing in her bones, and flashes of pain that brought her to crying out. While if you turned to him, he was digging his nails into his hands to keep from crying out, almost constantly.

She felt down her belt to figure out what had caught her side. She felt something very long and thin in a sheath, it was probably very sharp. A few other long objects sat beside it. They were not as thin as the other was and their sheaths were lighter. However, they were lighter. A slight grin came to her lips. Three throwing knives, what looked to be a stiletto, and … what was this last thing on her belt? She yanked it out. In 2007, it would be a pocket knife. Except for the fact that it very much longer then any she had seen. There was no catch on the blade to pull it out. Not even a knob like her dad's knife had. Then again, her dad's knife was much smaller then this one. Examining the black handle inlaid with … at this, she gasped, as another wave of pain hit her. It was more intense then the others, and she found herself dropping the knife, bent over holding her chest with a slight choking sound. Looking over at Ryder as inconspicuously as she could, she found he had rolled off the bench and was on his knees doing the same as she.

Maya and Kriss had gotten into an argument and had not noticed the situation as of yet. Art and Kie had and were just getting up. Kali shook her head at them as much as she could. Both of them registered looks of confusion as they looked at her for clarification. She could not give them a decent answer without verbal explanation, but after forcing her teeth together to deal with the pain and fighting it down, she shook her head at them again. They obeyed, but kept an eye on the two of them. Their eyes speaking what their mouths had been asked not to. Fear.

†

After the sextet of visitors had been escorted down and away from sight, the remainder of the League had looked at each other with tired confusion. They almost seamed to be asking each other if the other had seen the same thing as they had. The atmosphere of dejected sadness abated slightly with Nemo speaking.

"I can offer the conference room with some tea as the best place to speak of this." Mina and Jekyll nodded. Tom set his gun down on the floor with a thud. Holding it at arms length with his other hand on his hip; he stared at the floor. Henry came towards the lad and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Tom." he said quietly, guiding the agent down the hall with the rest of them.

The conference room doubled as a dinning room. Large, spacious, white, the columns where part of the decoration that was patterned throughout the vessel. The black table in the middle was long enough for the entire League when it was complete, and more. During the first few days of the voyage to Venice, none of the League had ever eaten dinner here together. After Gray's betrayal of them, and Skinner's disappearance no pun intended with M and Gray himself, they had started to eat together, become … friends, even with their disagreements. Captain Nemo sat at the head, by the gramophone that had been repaired. None of them even touched it now, not after the bombs going off from the recording disk placed by Gray. Old habits die hard, and the fear from that experience had never left. Jekyll pulled out a chair for Mina as she came up. Passing a slight smile to her lips for him, she sat. He moved around the table to sit himself, Sawyer probably would have retaliated somehow, if he had noticed anything had happened there. Rifle over his shoulders, he hung his hands on it, looking down at the floor as he leaned against a column beside Jekyll. Tea arrived swiftly, and was poured. Sawyer declined, but the rest had a cup, Henry sat drinking it, as if he had nothing else to do or say. Both Mina and Nemo just watched it steam.

"Where's Skinner, do you think?" the southern drawl brought them out of the silence.

"Well since seeing him is slightly impossible," said Mina curtly.

"I noticed food disappearing last night, I believe he ate with us at dinner." stated the doctor. Nemo shrugged.

"So. What are we going to do about them?" asked Sawyer. Silence reigned for a minuet.

"I don't like this, and I don't trust them. How do we know it isn't a trick?" asked Mina.

"They told us about us. I do not believe anyone outside Africa knows that Allan is dead. This means that either they are telling the truth, or someone is pulling strings. How else could they get on the _Nautilus_? I've never heard of anyone that can just appear in different places," said Jekyll. Being a doctor, he might know.

"No one could get onto my Lady when she was locked up as she is now," said Nemo, forestalling any question on the matter.

"Why didn't we ask them about our future then?" asked Mina. Silence reigned for a moment as they attempted to come up with an answer.

"I wish to not know of what my future holds. I desire to find out myself, without another to inform me," said the captain quietly.

"I agree with Nemo," said Jekyll.

"My future, is something I want to find on my own. I might like to know what the future holds though. Not mine, but in general. What is coming? What of the dreams we have now? Will they be true in the world as they are in our heads?" Mina looked up at Sawyer with a shocked expression as he looked up wistfully at the ceiling. She had never before heard him be that poetic.

"What of the League's future?" asked Jekyll. The subject pulled a silence string.

"Well from our adventures prior to now, it looks like we are far from danger-free. It might be a good idea to make sure they have a bit of knowledge under their belts about a weapon here until they go back to their own time," said Tom. Nemo and Jekyll nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps, we could also teach them some of our trades if they wish to learn. I have not had a student for a time, and if they may prove themselves worthy, we may be able to teach them much for them to take back to their own time." suggested Mina.

"Somethin' tells me that I think they might be even able to help us improve our crafts," said Sawyer. They looked at him. He shrugged. "Well, you never know."

"Hmm… Perhaps, if the occasion calls for it, we may be able to use them for the League," ventured Nemo. The others blinked, or looked curiously at him. Mina's ice blue eyes widened slightly as she looked at the brave Indian.

"What proof do you have that they could make the gaps in our ranks lessen?" she asked sharply. She instantly regretted her tone as she closed her lips. She meant the words, but she liked the man, he had done her no wrong and had been friends with Allan as she had. Much as she missed the crotchety old arrogant man, she knew he did too. Nemo looked up at the ceiling.

"The lady, the one with the different names. I have yet to hear of the name "Kalypso" or, what was it, "Kal"? However, I know of "Kali". She is the goddess of death in my country, something tells me that she and her friends are as extraordinary as we are. I would rather have that power on our side protecting my back, rather then attacking my throat." Wisdom was heard in the man's words, with or without the knowledge of the Goddess.

"I don't trust them Captain. Something about this doesn't add up, we don't know them, and yet here we are talking about inducting them into the League." stated Mina.

"Mrs Harker, I mention the League in connection to them because however powerful they are, we together are more powerful then they. If they prove themselves trustworthy, and correct in their sayings, perhaps we may begin to trust them. From there, things could go anywhere, to any end. Like you, I do not trust them. But I see no problem with letting them prove to me they are right. If I learn they are lying to us, their blood will fly faster then you will see." said Nemo

"What about Skinner?" asked Jekyll. The thief had been well behaved as of late, his wanderings threw their belongings had lessoned, at least the evidence of his wanderings threw their belongings had lessoned. His burnt skin had healed, and he had been wearing actual clothes every so often. Still as cheeky as ever, he had started to associate with the crew as well as the League and had taught them all a few pick pocketing manuvers. "Just in case." he had said. Probably with a wink. "Shouldn't he be asked as well?" continued the doctor.

"Considering that he is not here at the moment," said Mina with a shrug.

"Ooh Mina, you ought to know better then that. You never say that I'm not there, 'cause you don't know if I am or not." the voice came from the corner beside Nemo. Soft padding feet moved past Mina and the black leather coat on a chair halfway down the table lifted into the air, and took the shape of the invisible man.

"Where have you been exactly?" asked Sawyer.

"Around Tom, I've been around. I heard everything you said, I even saw the buggers come in. Just appeared on the floor in a heap they did. I think that they normally aren't what they look like." said the invisible man, moving towards the other half of the table a bit more. His thick accent gave his voice a distinct flavour that was rich and interesting. Like Sawyer's southern drawl, it had made them feel better when they heard it.

"What do you mean?" asked Henry confused.

"I mean, that the girl had to make sure that everyone was alright. She seamed to need clarification around how the lads sounded. It looked like she had never heard them speak in the voices they had."

"So you're saying…" started Jekyll. Skinner nodded, forgetting he was invisible.

"That normally they look and sound different, in their own time at least." The thief's words really didn't change anything, just brought to the League's attention the fact he had brought up.

"Skinner, did they seam to normally be older or younger?" asked Nemo.

"Well they said they were students, didn't they Nemo? They sounded surprised that their voices had deepened, as if they were younger before coming here."

"How much younger?" asked the chemist.

"Maybe a few years, not by much."

"Skinner, go see what you can get out of them. They know of you, so be discrete. And don't spook them."

"Spook 'em? Mina, you know me better then that. I wouldn't dream of it. I'll be back soon, don't let your knickers get in a knot lads and lady." The coat moved out the door and down the hallway. Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like this is going to be interesting."

"What, letting Skinner do some spying?" asked Mina. Sawyer gave a half smile.

"Yeah, that too."

†

The pain had not abated, but it had not gotten worse yet. Kali knew that Ryder was getting the worst of it, and it made her feel bad. She could share it with him, but she couldn't completely take it away. She focused her mind away to anything that could take her mind off the pain. Moving was slightly difficult to accomplish, so she ignored the idea of attempting to see what was in her pocket and what the knife on the floor was. Shutting her eyes, she breathed. Pulling her mind into a meditative stance, she pushed thoughts away. Her mind was a dark room. A wide domed room with darkness spreading around the edges like a fog. Anything that came into her mind was pushed away as you could gently push a cat away from you. Thoughts of the pain, of the slow dull ache that came from unrequited love, panic at if they would ever be able to return home, if they would disappear from not existing in this time. Her imagination was running away from her, until she just got fed up with it and put a clamp on it. She opened her eyes again, the arguing had stopped and all was dark. For a second Kali wondered if she had just kept her eyes closed. She blinked a few times before a spasm of pain took her again. She forgot about not crying out, and let out a pained moan.

"Kali?" came the voice of a scared Art. "Are you aright? Where are you?" Dealing with the pain, Kali opened her eyes. It was dark, even the half-light had disappeared. _Ryder, it must be his power. But if this is his power, then why is he in so much pain?_ Calling verbally was at this point, impossible. She called to her friend in her mind. _Maya._ Maya perked up. Wondering what this voice in her head was. _Kali?_ she asked. She wondered at the extent of her telepathy. Reading minds was to be part of it, obviously, but how could Kali contact her if she didn't have telepathy too? Maya realized that Kali was using her mind to call to her. She just heard it because of her telepathy.

_Maya, I'm alright, its just my empathy. Stay where you are. I think I know what's going on. Make sure they know its ok, and not to panic. Things are going to be ok._

_What? Tell me what the heck is going on Kali! _But she couldn't link back to her friend's mind again. She growled and relayed the message. She really would like to know how Kali learned how to block her mind from telepathic sensing.

†

Moving slowly, Kali moved towards where she had last seen Ryder. She heard a ripping noise and a pained scream. Wincing with the sound, and falling to her knees again with the pain, she gripped her arms hard enough to leave bruises rather then make any noise. The others were spooked enough, it wouldn't help their panic to hear anything from her. Light sparked behind her. Two bursts came from where she knew her friends to be. One was white, the other was orange yellow. It would be Kriss and Art attempting to push back the darkness with their powers. Moving to her feet again, she moved as carefully and as quickly as she could. She needed to find Ryder before something else happened and she was struck with the pain again. The darkness grew blacker as she moved closer. Her toe touched something, and she knew she had found him. The pain ripped threw her back again, and she fell to her knees with a soft cry. It hurt more then the other ones had, because she was closer to him now then before. The pain let up for a second and she moved her hand towards him.

"Rye?" she asked quietly. A light moan was her answer. Her hand touched the leather of his jacket, and her other hand followed. Finding his shoulder, she moved her hand to where the pain was coming from. Something sprouted from his back. Large, soft and …feathery? She blinked. _Wings_. He had _wings._ That would explain much of the pain. Her touch on the strong new attachments to his body, made him shiver and want to scream. He knew who it was of course. No one else in this room would have the same revered touch, and will to make sure he was alright. Her left hand holding his left shoulder, her right feeling her wings and the soft feathers that covered them. The darkness steamed from him, but with his eyes closed and the pain getting to him, he thought it was just a fantasy brought about by a sick body and a fevered mind.

"Rye. I'm here. Its alright. The pain will stop, you just need to hold on." she said quietly into his ear. Another wave of pain took them both and they doubled over. His wings stretched out to full length. His left drifted along the wall and up to the ceiling. She still held his shoulder.

He didn't want the pain, he just wanted that to stop. Any thing that would make it stop. He wanted her to stop being such a goody two shoes. She had no idea what it felt like, why was she saying that it would stop? It hadn't stopped in the last 45 minutes, why would it stop now? As the pain abated, he wouldn't move his arms. He wanted Sora, Sora could help him. She couldn't.

The pain wasn't the only thing coming now, she felt his dislike of her build to hatred. She knew him well enough to know he didn't mean it, but he was strong enough to be incredibly dangerous when he wanted to be. Kali knew that she would probably be in danger if she stayed there with him while he was still under the influence of the pain, but she wouldn't leave. To leave would be to let him go, and to leave him with the pain would be cowardly. It wasn't who she was, and wasn't who she was going to be known as. Being able to sit up made things easier as she slipped her hand into his.

"I'm not leaving. Not until the pain is passed." she whispered in his ear. Much as he wanted her to leave, having something to hold onto, someone to tell him that despite the fact he wanted them away they were going to stay made him feel a bit better. His wings hadn't completely grown out yet however, and another bout of pain laced across his body as the feathers pulled from his skin. Touching his skin as this happened, she felt exactly the same amount of agony as he did, and cried out. His grip on her hand was bruising, to say the least. The darkness flared around them both as it took an almost solid form. Wrapping around the duo, it pulled them tighter together. He laid his head on her shoulder, he was so tired. _Sooo__…__ .tired__…_

Agony, and twin cries burst from them. In the midst of it, the solid darkness power that had seeped from him came back to be absorbed. Instead of being absorbed however, it curled around him. The loops that held Kali to him still held, but grew tighter. The pain was ebbing, she could feel that much, but the last bout would be the worst of all of it. It was harder to breath with the dark ropes around her body. He was probably getting the worst of it. She heard a choke for a second and lost her concentration. The pain hit them both like knives threw their bodies, and they both didn't even worry about the others, screams loosed from their throats that lasted a short second. But the pain wasn't done yet. It kept itself at a steady stream, hurting, but not enough to make them cry out. Kali heard choking for a second, as the ropes pulled from her. His power, it was strangling him. Panic surged threw her. _What do I do?_ she thought frantically to herself. _They don__'__t exactly teach you how to free one of your friends from his power in the midst of getting a pair of wings to finish growing from his back. A jolt maybe? But what kind? I don__'__t have electricity in my powers, and there__'__s no time to call to Kriss and explain. Something to take his mind off his powers. That would do it, but what? _In an instant, her mind was made up. He would probably hate her for this, and she would probably hate herself too, but it was the only thing she could think of at the time. She leaned over, and kissed him.

It worked. As soon as she felt his pain stop and his being go out like a light, she let go. Panting heavily, she caught him as he went slack. The darkness dissipated, and his wings spread out under him as she laid him on the floor. He still clutched her hand, which made it harder to do as she needed to. Sitting up, she regained her breath sort of as the others looked at her fearfully.

"What in bloody hell happened?" asked Kriss, mouth agape. Pushing the braids from her face. Kali answered.

"Ryder got his powers." Detaching her hand from his was harder then she thought. It was like he had entered rigor mortis and had a death grip on her hand. She finally got her hand back, making sure he was still alive and stood. Her knees were shaky, but she was still alive. Walking back to her original shelf like bed, the rest watched as she virtually collapsed on top of it. Kie and Art moved to her side.

"What in hell did you do?" asked Art.

"Helped a friend." she answered as she shifted onto her back in a comfortable position. "Kie, on the ground there should be a black and silver handle thing. Can you hand it to me?" Kie looked around under his feet. Then he saw it. A 5 inch handle like object. He picked it up and examined it. "That." said Kali.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A knife of some sort I imagine." he offered it to her "Thanks". Taking it from him, she examined it again. Raising an eyebrow at the thing, she shifted her hand over it, and touched something. A razor sharp blade shot out of one end. Grinning slightly, she looked at it. Found the button and pushed it again. The blade returned to the handle. "Switchblade."

"Incoming." said Maya, looking at the door. Kie and Art spun towards it. Kali pushed Kie out of the way so she could see between them as the door opened. A black jacket was thrown in and a blue robed man shut the door and locked it again.

"Coat?" asked Art.

"Don't touch it." said Kie. "Everybody stand still." nobody moved. Kali shifted into a sitting position despite Kie's order.

"So what are we waiting for again?" asked Maya.

"Hush!" said Kie. One of Ryder's feathers moved and something silver flashed. A throwing knife quivered in the wall above the recently moved feather.

"Stay away from him." growled Kali. Maya was confused.

"No one is there Kali, what's going on?" Hawk eyes watched for any sign of movement that wasn't visibly moved by a human they could see. Kali stood, and moved past Art and Kie to yank out her throwing knife. Apparently it only took her a few minuets to regain her strength. The black coat on the floor seamed to suddenly have a dent in it. A knife flew just above a normal man's head .

"Easy girl. I'm getting awfully tired of this darts game of yours." said a disembodied voice. Between Maya and Art, their eyes were wide as dinner plates. Kali's eyes narrowed. "I call a truce. Permission to not be attacked when moving?" asked the voice in a thick accent. Kali let the next knife in her belt drop back into the sheath and let her coat cover it. The black leather coat on the floor raised itself up and took the form of someone. Maya and Art's mouths dropped open. "Allow me to introduce myself. Rodney Skinner, Gentleman Thief. Currently, Rogue of the League." The disembodied voice, now seamed to have a body, although it was invisible. "No need to say anything children," he said to their silence. "I already know who you are." he said.

"Really now." said Kriss. "Well this should be interesting. Who are we Mr. Skinner?"

"You, my lad are the Magic Boy. Kriss. The lady on your other side is the telepath, I never did get your name, m'dear. Fire girl." he said. The sleeve pointed at Art. "You… seam to not have a power." he moved the empty sleeve at Kie, "Darkness boy is the winged one, and dart girl is the infamous Goddess of Death." Art raised an eyebrow.

" My name is Art Mr Skinner." she said curtly. "For a power, I might be called fire manipulation.

"I am Kie, and if I have a power, its sound manipulation."

"I am Maya, and I also have telekinesis."

"Telekinisisssss… right. Whatever that would be." said the thief. Kali grinned from the side of her mouth and held up her hand. Maya raised an eyebrow as the throwing knife yanked from the wall. Flying into Kali's hand, she inserted it back into her belt.

"Telekinesis, Mr Skinner, is the ability to move things with your mind. Telepathy is the ability to read other people's minds."

"Oh well, I shall take that into great consideration when I think of you then Maya." said Skinner, his tone said he was joking, but since he hadn't put his face paint on, you wouldn't have been able to see the half smile he wore.

"This is Ryder," said Kali quietly, drawing their minds back to the present. Bowing to the invisible man, "Kali, at your service."

"Ooh, formal one, a'int ya?" Kali made a slight face as she raised her torso up. She couldn't be sure if he saw it or not, but she kept her mouth shut as she waited for him to say something else.

"Has the League decided what to do with us yet Skinner?" asked Kie.

"No, they just told me to go in and take a look at ya. Figure out what was I could get outta ya and report back." the accent made him sound like he was dropping more consonants then he was. The tweens blinked and looked a little discouraged.

"Well that makes me feel… not great." said Kriss.

"What did you expect?" asked Maya a little irritably. "Strangers that drop out of the sky don't get treated very well when they get dumped on a tight knit group with no proof that their telling the truth."

"We do have proof." said Kriss.

"Yeah? What?" asked Maya. Kriss paused.

"We know what will happen in the future." he said triumphantly.

"What we know will happen in the future might only be a dream to them. We can tell them truth all we want about what's going to happen in the future, and they will still not believe us because it hasn't happened yet. If they live to see what we speak of, that is a different story, but our knowledge of the 20th century will probably include bits of information that wont happen to 1974. None of them save Mina will live that long." Kriss hadn't thought of this fact and was silenced as Maya finished. Kali sighed.

"The only real proof we have of our not being from this time is the clothes on our backs and whatever we have in our pockets or belts. We don't fit in here because of it, besides that is our speech. But the League have no reason to believe us, and we shouldn't be on their backs because they don't trust and believe us. By the sounds of it, it hasn't been long since Gray was here, and Allan just died. The only thing we can ask for and probably get in all senses of the words _overdoing it,_ is food and lodging. After that, we cannot ask more without being rude." Skinner was impressed, he didn't think that he would be able to this calm if he was in the same predicament that they claimed to be in. Either they were telling the truth, or they were very good actors. Deciding to err on the side of caution, he cleared his throat.

"I'll see what the rest of them say about this. I intend to get back to you all soon enough. Cheerio chaps." said Skinner walking to the door and tapping on it. It unlocked a few seconds after his taps and the coat disappeared threw the door. It slammed shut after him, leaving the tweens again feeling dejected, alone, and if they had done wrong. Kriss sighed and sat down on one of the shelves.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say they didn't believe us." he said tiredly. Kie gave him an annoyed look.

"What was your first clue?" asked Maya.

"Could have been the fact that they locked us in again." said Art.

"I was thinking more to do with the fact they sent an invisible spy." grimaced Kriss.

"What else could they have done?" asked Kali. Kie answered her question with exhaustion in his voice.

"Well they could have sent us into the conference room."

"Under what, house arrest?" asked Maya. A light grin took her face. " Sorry, "boat" arrest." Art and Kie cracked a smile.

"What about "sub" arrest?" asked Kriss.

"Lady arrest." offered Kali.

"Vessel arrest." The smiles didn't last long, but a sarcastic voice shook them back into it.

"So I've been out for however long, and you guys have been chatting about being arrested?" Turning in surprise to the speaker's direction, they saw that Ryder was sitting up on the shelf, holding his head. His wings had disappeared, yet the rips in his coat were still very visible. He looked around at the crew. "I guess expecting you guys to be a little under control while I was gone was kind of overdoing it then?" Maya opened her mouth, yet when Kali held up a hand, she closed it.

"No fighting now, save your strength for a better thing."

"Well you're one to talk." mumbled Ryder. She looked at him.

"Don't make me kick you." she said to him.

"See?" he said, looking imploringly at the rest of them. "She's a bloody hypocrite."

"And you aren't?" asked Maya. Art coughed violently into her hand. It sounded suspiciously like she was trying to say "Damn right." Opening his mouth to retaliate, he was interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock. A navy blue robed man with a white turban over his dark hair opened the door and looked in.

"The captain will see you now."

†

†Author's Notes†

So it begins…


	3. The Future

-1Chapter 3:

The Future

†Author's Notes†

To those who reviewed, thanks muchly. It encourages me that people actually read my stuff, and not everyone thinks it crud. I'm getting to the actual excitement … soon, I hope. I'm kind of just winging it at this point. The ideas haven't been coming as much I would wish them too as of late. Might have something to do with people I know being idiots, but I'm not mentioning any names. Heck. I'm not gonna bore you all with the crap in my life, I'm a writer, so I do my job, and write for you guys to critique and laugh at.

†

Pushing the rush of mild excitement away, Maya followed the man. Being in the same room with people that in some cases you can stand, and in other cases you cant, well… lets just say that it was nice to get out into the air again. Breathing the freshness happily, she almost skipped along the white halls. Bit of a scare to have darkness enclose around you, so she was doubly happy for the light that flooded the white hallways. Refusing to bounce openly, she opted to just walk lightly on the balls of her feet. No smile was highlighted in her gray-green-blue eyes, more like a grim determination to get her job done. Whatever "the job" was. Purpose in her footsteps, she scarcely remembered her companions who walked at their own paces behind her. Surrounded by the blue robed men with silver guns, the companions kept themselves close together in a bunch as to avert the idea of getting shot. Safety in numbers was the philosophy in play here.

The halls seamed like an endless maze. Art was ready to believe that the men were deliberately taking them threw the labyrinth, to confuse them. Finally those in front of her stopped abruptly, and she didn't notice. Bumping into Kali, she almost fell. Regaining her footing, she looked over her friend's shoulders. A giant white door in front of them was opening and Art caught a glimpse of a table and the League itself. The guards ushered them in quietly, all bowing to the Captain, and closed the door behind them. The friends spread out in front of the table as to be seen more easily, possibly for protection as well.

The League watched them, and the teens watched back. It was an all out staring contest for a few moments. Until Mina stood and cleared her throat. Blue eyes scouring their faces as if looking for lies, she spoke quietly.

" We have come to a decision. Since we have found no proof you are lying, we shall be tolerating your presence."

"Until you cause trouble, wish to disembark, or go back to your own time, if you can." said Nemo quickly, clearly outlining the rules. Mrs. Harker cleared her throat again, looking at her companion quickly. Nemo quieted down as Mina turned back to the visitors.

"As no one on this ship gets free boarding, you will all be working. Captain Nemo will assign you to a job, or a mentor if they choose to take you on to be taught whilst you are here. There will be no idle hands on this ship. Should your stories prove false at any time, you will be shot down, or otherwise disposed of. Clear?" The others nodded, seeing no way to convince them of their truthfulness. Nemo called a name, and one of the guards on duty at the side of the door stepped up with a bow.

"Escort these young visitors to their rooms please. Jobs will be known by the morning, if a League member decides to take you under their wing, you will know. Dismissed." the guard saluted and walked out the door. The former prisoners followed in a clump. Just glad to be out in the air.

Mina looked at Nemo and Jekyll.

"Did I say the right things? Is this what we want?"

"Indeed Madam, I agree with you. Let them have time to prove their fable true or false. It if is proven false, then I shall take great delight in running my blade threw their hearts. I have no mercy to those who lie to me." The doctor and the lady both nodded their heads, sharing his dislike bordering on hatred, of liars.

"Just a thought Mina," said the cockney accented Skinner, "but you didn't think that they would actually be able to get back to their own time now, do you?" he asked. The coat of leather accentuated the invisible man's movements and poses, so you could clearly see that he was leaning back on a chair with his arms folded. He still hadn't applied the white greasepaint that made his face visible to the others, and the lack of it to those who weren't used to the sight, made it look like there was a coat floating in midair. Mina sighed silently. Her lady image was one that she wasn't going to give up in a moment.

"Mr. Skinner, I'm sure that they will find some way back to their own time sooner or later. I'm just not sure when. What do you think Mr. Sawyer?" she asked, looking to the column that Tom had been seen leaning against at last sight. He was no where to be found. Skinner shrugged.

"Guess he's gone to make sure that they don't get into his things." said the man grinning slightly, although his team members couldn't see it. Up until running off with Dorian Gray and "M", that had been his job. He was a thief, and since he was invisible, it was his job to snoop. He had to admit, he hadn't actually gone threw Sawyer's stuff. Just picked at whatever was lying around. He liked the kid. Spunky, obnoxious, determined, straightforward, albeit a little dense, but hey. Weren't they all?

†

The boys were led down one corridor, the girls had to follow, as their was only one guard. He opened a door for each of them, then pointed at one of the boys. Kriss, Ryder and Kie went without a fight. Kie went a little reluctantly, but was too afraid to do anything to say goodbye to his girlfriend at the moment. The girls were led down another corridor, Maya couldn't tell weather they were deliberately being split up to weaken them, or just to observe proper behaviour of the era. _Probably that._ She thought as Art was directed into a room beside them. She herself was given the room next to Art. Going inside, she assumed that Kali would get the room next to her. She neglected to see the wall on that side. As the guard led her off to another wings of rooms that was separate to her friends, she worked on her nerve to ask the man about it.

"Excuse me sir, but why is there no room for me by my companions?" she asked quietly and carefully. The man turned and bowed, startling her.

"Milady, your room will be just down this way." he said pointing down a corridor that was no less then a hallway away from the others. She looked down it. It was well lit, that was fine. The man led her down to the first room on the right and opened the door for her. She moved into it with a small "thank you" to the man. He left abruptly, and Kali shut the door. She looked around the room that she had been given and was awed. It was white, yes. But the same decorative motive on the arches in the halls was on a few arches in this room. They separated the actual bed area from a desk, a small table, a dresser and a dressing screen. Of Indian design, the motif on the fabric was beautifully dyed and vividly sewn. The bed was large and had a canopy. The bedding was white and had red on it as well. Lights scattered the place, a few lanterns spread here and there provided portable light to where it was needed. The desk was blessed with a few thick stacks of paper, graphite, what looked to be an eraser of the time, quills, ink and a carving knife. She looked at it in awe. It was a writer's paradise, or at least, of the time it was a writer's paradise. She looked over the behind the screen and the bed. A few portholes looked out into the water. The ocean was dark gray blue. _Amazing. _She thought as she watched a fish or two swim by._ I__'__ve never been on the ocean before, or under it for that matter. _ She walked over to peek out the submarine's equivalent of windows. Watching as both green things and animals swam by. Looking up was seaming to be the biggest issue. She couldn't see the surface, or even the glowing orb that took the sky in either day or night. Everything was gray, green and blue.

"Wow." she muttered, utterly amazed. She had always heard stories about how amazing the ocean was, she had never figured it would be this amazing. But of course, most people's first sight of the oceans was above it… on land. She was in a position of neither. A knock at the door made here fall back off the ledge she was using as a step stool to the outside world. Taller then herself as a teenager, she couldn't manage the lookout porthole on her toes yet. It was taller then her regular form, so she was happy with it. She fell back a bit, disappearing from the sight of the door. A chuckle sounded from the young man leaning up against the door frame. She stood back up, as if nothing had happened. Examining the man, she found that she knew his appearance quite well. The blonde mop of hair fell to the bottom of his chin, and his greenish hazel eyes laughed good naturedly. Black vest on a white blouse, black pants and boots. 2 colt pistols sat in twin holsters at his sides.

"You've never seen the ocean before?" he asked her.

"No sir." she said carefully. His eyes laughed, and his face still registered a small smile, but she wasn't sure of him. The League had proven themselves trustworthy before, least in the movie, so she did trust them a little, but she didn't know weather to offer him a chair, ask his name, or introduce herself. He solved the problem for her as he walked in as to examine her room.

"Small room." he commented, looking around her new accommodations. She gave him a look of surprise, then hid it behind a more demure one. Looking around at it herself, she knew that it was defiantly bigger then her room at home. But when your supporting 4 kids on the housing market as it was, well it was an amazing accomplishment.

"Its bigger then my room at home." she said with a shrug. Thinking of something, she looked at him with a neutral expression. "Isn't your room the same size as this?"

"No. Yes. Maybe, wait, huh?" he asked, obviously landing back on earth with a solid thump. She raised an eyebrow. He cracked a smile, but attempted to hide it behind his hand. It didn't work. Clearing his throat, and discarding his smile, he looked at her. "What do you know of weaponry?" he asked, suddenly businesslike. She thought for a moment.

"I know the sword to a degree, not fantastically, but I know a little. I have aim when I want it, but I've never held a gun before." he seamed puzzled.

"Does the future not have guns?" he asked.

"Yes, it does… unfortunately, but it also keeps a hold on the traditions of different cultures and their histories. The brand of swordsmanship that I know combines that of Japan, Europe, and wild swinging. English bows and arrows are where I learnt to develop aim. Had I been there for the classes more then I was, then I might have gotten very good." growling at herself, mentally over the fact that she had been sick for most of that module in gym. He considered.

"I suppose… I wanted to take you as a protégé due to Skinner's tail of the dart throwing girl. Takes spunk to protect your friends against something unseen."

"Mr. Sawyer, I-"

"Tom. Please, or Sawyer. No Mr, no Thomas, just Tom or Sawyer." he said, wincing slightly at the title. "I'm not married yet, and I don't intend to be for a long while. So until then, its Tom. So who are you?" he asked. She didn't move, she blinked.

"Kalypso, Kal, mostly known as Kali." she said with a shrug. Brown eyes studied the spy. Typical man. Tactless, and hopeless, but sweet. In some ways, Sawyer reminded her of Ryder. But Ryder was… well, Ryder. There was really no other way to describe him. Anyway… " I don't like guns that much, but I admire your skill with them. Besides, Skinner is exaggerating." He looked at her.

"S' Much as Skinner exaggerates, he seamed very frank about the knife throwing girl who almost scalped him."

"His words?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Mine." he said. She blinked. "So is that an acceptance, or not?" he asked. She nodded. Better to know your weapons here, then be defenceless in a world that wouldn't mind killing you. "Good." he said as a knock sounded at her door. A navy blue dressed shipman looked at them.

"Mr Sawyer, Mrs… uh… Ma'am, dinner is served."

"Good, food has been long overdue." said Sawyer, rubbing his palms together like a child waiting for dessert. She grinned slightly at his back as he moved towards the door. Pulling out the throwing knives from her belt, she left the stiletto. Admittedly, she didn't need it. She really doubted the League would be attacked on the _Nautilus _ underwater, as it was. She severally doubted that the League would be attacking _them_, any time soon. In truth, it made her feel cool. Powerful, refined, dangerous. Foolish? Perhaps. But in the midst of a scare, having confidence brought along by something, anything; can give you the confidence to succeed. Besides, it probably would be all that comfortable as she had shifted the placement of the knives. Sawyer poked his head back in her door.

"You comin'?" he asked as she straightened up.

"I'm here." she said, walking after him. He waited for her to catch up. Attempting to memorise the hallways as he led her to the dining room, they walked into the white room, almost hand in hand. Shoulder to shoulder more like, and looked at the assembled group. The tweens were off to themselves, the League were the same. Standing alone on different sides of the table, they looked at the two as they came in. Almost startled to see them together.

The table was spread with different foods, mostly fish, but the rest of the decorations around the fish as a centerpiece accounted for a defiantly balanced meal. Kali paled as she realised that two of her friends hated normal fish. Wouldn't touch it unless it had been breaded. Luckily for all of them, she saw a few plates of scattered breaded fish around the table. Nemo looked at them.

"If we could be seated as not to let the meal get any colder?" he asked, gesturing to the table. The rest took the hint, and sat down. Again Jekyll pulled a chair out for Mina. Kie followed suit for Art. The rest just sat themselves as they wished. Nemo gave a quick blessing, and food migrated around the table. It was all amazingly cooked, and the teens didn't inquire as to what exactly the dishes were, or contained. Probably best. Conversation was at a standstill, until Jekyll asked quietly.

"What's the future like?" The teens shot glances at each other as the League looked at them.

"Well…" began Kali.

"The future…" started Art.

"Ummm…" said Maya. The boys remained silent as they attempted to come up with an answer.

"The future that comes in the years to come is many things." said Kali.

"Huge medical and technological discoveries have been made." said Maya.

"Where everyone is equal and free."

"Dreams that you have now will become reality. Transportation will expand."

"Art too."

"Media will make things easier to know, easier to find out."

"Talking to people across the world doesn't't take a minuet"

"But, like every bright future, there are things that darken it. Many wars will be fought, world wars like M's dreams illustrated. People will invent better ways to kill others, stemming from a common cold, to giant guns."

"Millions of people will be slaughtered for someone's cruel dreams."

"Kites of metal will fly threw the sky carrying people, and things to other places."

"Man will have walked on the moon."

"Impossible." said Mina. "The moon has not enough oxygen on it to sustain human life."

"We made suits to hold oxygen while we walked on the moon." said Kriss, in answer.

"Communications, industry, technology, research will make diseases that kill millions ,obsolete."

"Cultures will be recognised all over the world, and people will become richer."

"The future is bright, but like all times in every world, things will move to make it corrupt, some people will make sure of it, and others will not support the rest. The future is what you make of it, but it promises hope, and better lives for many." finished Maya. The League stared at them.

"So when does it all start?" asked Sawyer. Enthusiasm poured off his frame.

"Whenever you walk forward." said Kali quietly.

†

†Author's Notes†

Another chapter gone, another on the way. Sorry the chapters are so long, I just have a lot of characters to develop and most of them don't interact in reality. Cause a few hate each other, or sorry, _intensely dislike. _Others have only seen each other a few times and have had little contact other then that. So its harder to put them into situations where they can interact. So with all luck, this will give then chances to do something with everyone.


	4. candle wax, knives,doctors and a goddess

-1Chapter 4

candle wax, knives, doctors and a goddess.

Dinner ended quietly, the League absorbing the ideas that the tweens had presented, while the tweens sat silently wondering what they were eating. Neither party said much to the other as the meal continued. Each of them returned to their rooms as soon as they finished the meal, or tried too.

Going off in different directions, they attempted to get back to their rooms. None of them had very good directional sense, so Nemo's submarine quickly became a maze. The white walls, the statuary, none of it did them any good as the halls crisscrossed around them.

"Where am I now?" asked Maya. The beautifully decorated halls all looked the same to her, she could have sworn that she had seen this door before, or was it just her imagination?

"Ooof!" grunted a voice as Maya collided with the invisible man. How did she know it was he? Well the absence of a visible body with the sound of a voice might be a clue.

"Mr Skinner?" she asked, looking around for an indication of where he had fallen. Bending over to help him up would have been foolish. Where he was would be a factor, as was what her hand might meet as she reached for him.

"Skinner girl, just Skinner." he said roughly in his accent that reminded the girl of home. "You lost?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." she said, grumbling in her tone.

"This big ol' boat is a big 'un eh?"

"Too big." she agreed. "What are you doing around without any clothes?"

"Keepin' tabs on you and your friends," explained the voice. She tensed, she really didn't like being spied on.

"Why?" she asked icily.

"So you don't get into any trouble is all." he said. Had he been visible, you would have seen him shrugging. She didn't believe him, but didn't know how to phrase it diplomatically. Unlike her friends, she attempted to be diplomatic, mostly. She decided against being completely over the line.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"Gettin' lost, that kind of trouble."

"Why no clothes then?"

"So I can spot the other kind of trouble more easily." She was still dying to know what else he had been sent to find out, but her train of thought was interrupted by his voice. "Like an escort back to your rooms Miss?" he asked. She blinked.

"If I could see you…" she started.

"Oi, that? That's not a problem," he stated. "Hold up your arm." she did so. He settled it around his so she held his arm as a lady should. Leading her to her rooms, neither of them noticed Kie and Art staring at Maya as her arm led her across a hallway. Art gave Kie a puzzled look.

"Skinner?" she asked.

"Skinner." he confirmed. They shook their heads and walked down the hall. Still in search of their rooms, deciding to leave it at that.

†

He had found his way to his rooms with surprising ease. Look about the room, he found a bureau. Stately white, it had a few decorations and a mirror. He shook his head and look for something to do. Finding no books and no writing utensils, he held his hips and shook his head. He felt something in a pocket somewhere and reached into his trench coat pocket. Long and thing, pulling the object out he was surprised to find a penny whistle, also known as an Irish flute. He frowned at it as a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes?" he asked, opening it. One of the officers stood there. The officer stepped to attention and bowed to him. Quietly, Ryder winced. He hated to be bowed too; he hated to be thought of anything better then what he was. He was a human boy, not a god who had to be worshipped.

"The Captain requests your presence on the bridge." The man stepped back from the door, and as Ryder followed him out of the room, he held the flute in his pocket and kept a slight frown on his forehead. He knew how to play it, but wasn't Kali the pipe player? The sight of the bridge stopped the thought. White again, yet silver helms and other various instruments littered the area. Sonar pinged in the background as the officer stepped in, bowed to the captain, turned and left. Ryder stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Nemo looked up at him from his map.

"Ah, Ryder." his accent obvious in his speech.

"Sir." said Ryder, attempting to be humble.

"Do you recall my statement of before?" he asked. Ryder nodded, knowing both what the Captain spoke of, and where this was going. "The _Nautilus _is a magnificent vessel; my lady will run until Kali brings me to my resting place. I wish to teach you how to handle her." Ryder raised an eyebrow at the idea of 'Kali' bringing him to his resting place, but nodded at the question. Being able to run this submarine, well, that would defiantly be a bonus when… _if_ they ever got back to their time.

"Good. We can start by getting you back to your room so you can have an early start tomorrow." Nemo led the tall man off the bridge and down a few hallways. Stopping in front of the conference room, he looked down the hall. The door directly opposite to them looked closed, but had a small arrow of light leading from the room into the hallway. Nemo frowned at it, and strode down the hall to throw the doors open. As in the movie, the goddess Kali stood there in the white room. This time, instead of having Nemo himself stand there, you saw Kali bending over a spilt candle as it leaned towards the statue. It wasn't burning, but it had fresh wax on the top. Her coat was off, and it looked like she had just been sitting there for a time. She stood and turned the candle still in her hand. Her eyes flickered with something as she looked over Ryder, and they still had a hint of whatever it was as she bowed to Nemo.

"Captain." she said quietly, retrieving her coat. Walking past them, she didn't even flinch as Nemo closed the doors with a snap. Waiting until she was out of sight, Nemo turned to his new protégé.

"Why does she fear you?" he asked. The question caught Ryder off guard.

"Huh? .. Umm… I… We…" he stammered. Nemo shook his head.

"Fear is something that can exist in any form, and it destroys. She is fighting it, but she is already breaking inside, how much longer can she hold up before she loses the will to live?" he asked. Ryder looked mortified.

"But … I… " he started.

"Quiet." said Nemo. "Do as you need to do. If you need to do something that makes her fall apart inside, and yet it is not your fault, then she must come to terms with herself. Whatever she does after that is not your fault." Somehow, Ryder wasn't convinced.

†

He was lost again. This ship, augh, BOAT, was a pain in the ass!

"Too damn big. Big big BIG!" he growled to himself. He could not tell if it was the water pressure, water itself, or something he had eaten. Maybe he would pay a visit to Nemo to request kitchen duty, just so he could see what he was eating. He grimaced. He did not like water much, and he hated washing pots and pans. It was just so… WATERY!

Kriss walked down the hall, attempting to find his room, when he heard a voice.

"Ow… Ow!" He blinked as a door opened down the hall. He recognised the voice. Kali? He rounded the corner as he heard footsteps behind him. It was Kali as he suspected, standing at the corner with a candle in her hand. She was picking at white stuff on her other hand and it looked like she was biting either her tongue or her cheek.

"Kal?" he asked, "You ok?" she looked up at him and he caught a glimpse of her hand. Covered in wax, it also sported a burn, and he sucked in a breath. "Ouch." She grimaced.

"You're telling me."

"What did you do anyway?"

"Nemo opened the door when I was meditating; I held the candle as it tipped over as to not get banned from the room because I dumped wax on the statue of Kali. Therefore, I have a burn and the wax dried on my hand. I am not one of those people who can stand glue guns and heat on my skin." she explained, picking off another piece of wax and wincing as it took her skin with it.

"Stop!" said a voice behind them. "You'll pull off the skin of your hand with this wax." Hands reached in between the two of them to take her injured one and lift it up to the air and light for inspection. Kal blinked as Doctor Jekyll looked at her hand. As he scrutinised her palm, he took the candle from her other hand and handed it to Kriss. "Here." Kriss blinked as well, Kali grinned slightly, and then winced as Jekyll poked at the wax.

"Ow." He sighed.

"I can't see a damned thing in this light, come with me. Both of you." he said, gently guiding Kali by her hand and not watching Kriss to see if he followed them. Made to sit on his bed while the doctor rummaged threw his supplies for things, Kriss stood by the door. "You, boy. Come here." Kriss moved to where Jekyll was standing and was automatically loaded up with many things. "Hold these." Kriss and Kali blinked as they looked at each other. Moving back over to where his patient sat, Jekyll turned up the electric light above his bed and sat beside the girl to scour her hand.

"Ow." He gently worked some tweezers under the wax and levered it off. It hurt. A lot… but it did not pull half as much skin off as the other method did, Kali noted. After taking all the wax off, he examined the bubbled burn.

"You really have quite a burn here Kalypso."

"I swear it wasn't my fault," she said threw clenched teeth. His habit of turning her hand to see it better exposed it to air, and the air hurt her skin. Gently as he could, he moved a finger over her skin as she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out.

"Hand me some of that herb cream," said Jekyll. Kali raised her eyebrows. This guy could really be demanding when he wanted to be. Kriss obeyed without a word, which caused Kali to be even more surprised. Slowly, they bandaged her hand and tended to the burn. Examining it after they let her have her hand back, she found it almost more efficient then the modern way. Looking up, she saw the doctor sneak a look at Kriss, who was calmly putting the things away. Turning around, Jekyll extended a hand. With somewhat of a glance of relief, she watched Kriss shake it. Therefore, Jekyll had an apprentice and she herself was apprenticed. Good. Two friends down, four to go.

_No, 3. Three and only three._ She mentally corrected herself. She had decided earlier that it was time to get over Ryder. Now, before anyone used that feeling for him against her or him. Besides, he would never love her and he had Sora at home waiting for him to get on MSN. Why keep forcing herself into his life? He had his own destiny ahead of him, as she had hers. A small thank you later, she left. The two remaining got down to business of teacher and student. Kriss noticing things quickly.

†

Getting back to her room, she reviewed what she had learned. All of her friends that she cared to think of were accounted for. Art was the cook's help, Maya was with Mina, Kriss with Jekyll, and Kie was repairing. She would have tried to recruit Skinner, but she knew the back home, Kie was a mechie, a mechanic underclassman. He would not mind. In fact, he probably would not mind it at all. She lay back, attempting to get herself relaxed. Flexing her hand slightly, she winced. What she wouldn't do for healing powers. She just wanted sleep. Sleep could save the world, and heal a land. For her, it was the only thing keeping her going. Tomorrow would not exactly be early, she figured the spy would be the kind to sleep in, but it would still be earlier then she wished it to be.

Damn, she wanted her music. Anything, her room, her clothes, her computer, anything to brush away the day that had come from their dreams. She didn't like being used. Really, that's what they were. They were pieces in the place of Quartermain. She felt it. The sorrow seeped threw the walls like a noxious gas. To an extent, it suffocated. It hurt to breath, because then the sorrow would come flooding into her lungs and seep threw her body. She thought back on the day. Scoffing at herself for things she had done wrong. She was still angry with herself for that kiss. There could have been a different way for him to be broken from the pain. She could have thought about that and found some other way. What about that speech earlier about the future? Was that bull or what? "Everyone is equal and free"? Huh, that was that complete bull. Half the things she had said there had been wrong. How could she? Letting people believe the lies of a mind of someone who wished for better. Equal and free, feh. If all people were equal and free and such, then their wouldn't be racism and stuff of the like. Clichéd was an understatement in this instance. Try complete lies on the part of someone with an overactive imagination. Letting her head lie back into the pillows, she yanked the knife she had left in her belt out of it. Out of curiosity, she yanked the sheath off the stiletto. Laying the knife across her hand, she looked at the blade and the hilt. She had told herself many a time that no one would miss her if she died. This particular night and day had continued the idea. The only reason she had never actually done it, was that she knew she had a good future; she just was hesitant to go looking for it. Besides, who would keep the rest of the world sane and fairly ok from her insanity? Someone had to be completely insane, yet sane enough to keep the world intact.

"_If I died tomorrow, no one would miss me." _

Coughing haggardly from the memory, she let her hand grasp the hilt, and she let her eyes slip shut. Just for a moment. It was wrenched suddenly from her hand. Eyes not open yet; she let loose half a growl and a catlike snarl and brought her hand across where the attacker would be. She felt her left hand rake flesh, felt liquid on her fingers, and heard a light male voice grunt in pain.

Kali opened her eyes to see her burnt hand dripping with blood, and Ryder holding his throat. In his other hand, he held the knife. The door was slightly open, and he stared at her. Partly with fear, annoyance, and anger. Her own feelings flashed in a jumble. As if a highway of thoughts drove threw her mind and heart all at once, the drivers all suddenly lost control of their vehicles, and all crashed into each other. Her throat and her stomach turned into a knot. He stumbled backwards as her face lost the primal catlike snarl, and a combination of fear, remorse and worry crossed her face.

She moved off the bed and towards him, hiding her left hand from her vision. He backed against the door, closing it. He couldn't talk, and coughing, he raised the knife against her when she came close. Blocking out the pain of his pain somewhere in her mind, she grabbed the wrist with the knife against it and put it to her throat. He looked at her with confusion. She figured it fair trade. Something was telling her to try this, and if it didn't work, or he didn't want it, she figured that it was fair trade for him to spill the same amount of blood on her.

Raising her left to his neck, she moved his away as gently as she could. His eyes were closed as he lay back against the wall in pain from it. She felt the knife move against her throat, but didn't slow with what she was doing. Touching her hands to the wound, she felt energy leave her, and saw the wound close. She felt the cool steal of the blade leave her skin as her vision went black.

†

And thus, how to leave a cliff-hanger on my part becomes apparent.

I guess, wait for the next chapter… I dunno… Thanks to those who have been reviewing, and to those that keep coming back, Thanks for coming here. I watch the stats, and you guys keep making it nice for me to write. Its nice to know that my stuff is being read, … or hopefully read… I can hope, I can dream, the like .  
Any suggestions at all people? I went kinda blank for ideas, so that's why it took longer to write… that and I had my computer confiscated for a time. Heh heh…. Uhh… yeah, I have a laptop, so my parents like to confiscate it when I "get out of line" grimace we all know it eh? Parents… sheash. Anyway, this writer is gonna upload this chapter, and get off to bed. Because Im tired, and its almost midnight here… damn the evilness of school the next day. sigh Alright all, see you in chapter 5.


	5. Waking to the Power and the Day

Chapter 5

Waking up to the Power and the Day

Cool, and wet. Something splashed her face. She didn't want to wake up.

"Damn it. Wake up!" She barely recognized the voice. A few parts of her mind strained against the will to sleep, but the rest of her mind wanted her to keep laying there. Forever. Her head lolled back on whatever she was laying on. Soft. Pillow. Sleep. "Kal! Kali! Wake up you blasted bitch!" whoever it was wasn't yelling. Speaking by her ear, but not yelling. Keeping quiet was something they wanted to do. They didn't want others to know about this. _Whatever._ she thought shifting in preparation for her sleep. She really didn't care when she woke up, or if she woke up at all.

She felt something touch her lips. Like a in a nonexistent dream, she reacted. Her mouth fell open, letting her dream progress. The kiss moved slightly deeper, then her mind kicked in. _Ryder. _

She sat up quickly, pushing him off as she did. She held her forehead as all the blood rushed to it. Refusing to look at him as she gathered her mind together, she was shocked into silence. She heard him move behind her, and turned to him.

"Why…" she started.

"You started it. I just returned the favor." he answered. His neck was completely healed. Fighting with herself over her thoughts and the fact that she apparently had healing powers now, she fought to jumpstart her mind.

"But, you… Sora…"

"Close your mouth." Out of surprise, she did. He sighed as he looked at her and ran a hand threw his hair. "You fainted. I returned the favor." He meant the kiss she had given him earlier. Fighting against her need to turn bright red, she glared at him.

"You didn't need too. What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"I… uh… oh.." he started. Damn it, all this excitement had made him completely forget why he had come to see her in the first place. Her glare seared him. It was like being grilled by something sharp and extremely hot when you looked into her eyes. "I…"

"Get. Out."

"Huh?" he asked.

"You heard me. Get out. Give me my knife, and get out. Good night." He tossed her the blade and avoided her eyes as he closed the door behind him. Kali breathed a sigh for a second, spending a good amount of her time with her eyes closed calming down. Opening her eyes, she looked at her hand. Bandaged yes, bloody, still. She had to wash it before she pulled off her boots, socks and coat. Sliding under the covers of the well made and comfortable bed, she sighed.

"Now I want my gypsy cards and a turtle neck… That or some pajamas."

†

The day dawned hot. Or colder, in the _Nautilus_'s case. Under the ocean, few people were awake. The cook, the mechanics crew were awake, making food and looking about the submarine for something out of the ordinary. A few people were sent out to rouse the sleeping apprentices.

Knock, knock, knock. "Miss Art?" asked a crew member. He knocked on her door as Art sat up, groggily.

"Huh? Kwah?" came the sleepy voice.

"Miss Art, Chief Faran requests your presence in the galley as soon as possible." The sounds of steps receding told Art that the man had left, hearing another set of taps a small range down the hall, she heard the sound of the man asking for "Mr Kie". His stumbling of the names told Art he hadn't been anywhere near Canada yet. _But of course_, she reminded herself_. Wasn't Canada completely Indian populated at this point? Europeans would have began settling, but not completely settled right? _

She shook her head and pushed her glasses onto her nose. No, by this time Canada would have become a government and a country_. Damn sleep, damn water pressure_, made sure that she couldn't think_. Oh, wait. I cant think till later tonight anyway. _Few of the tweens were morning people. Maya was the only one that came to mind. Pushing off the covers, Art pulled on her outfit from the day before. _Thank heaven it isn't a dress_, thought Art. She Maya and Kal all shared the same dislike of skirts and dresses. She herself, less so, with Kali coming up next behind her, but Maya hated anything open past the waist line, with a passion. Art pushed the idea of her friend from her mind with ease. The situation that flooded her mind with ideas of responsibility and the need to get up. She groaned both mentally and physically. She didn't like mornings. Especially mornings with no makeup.

Rinsing her face in the water from the bowl left on the cupboard, Art shook out her hair and pulled a brush from the cupboard. Brushing her hair quick, she pulled the long brown black locks into a pony tail, out of her eyes. She then left the room, thinking she was going to look as good as she was right at the moment.

Like many of the teens, once again, Kie was lost. His mind, without knowing it, was echoing the thoughts Kriss had had the night before. He cursed anything that came to mind because he knew he was late, and he knew that he might easily get very very lost, if he wasn't already. He shook his head, attempting to figure a way that he could take that would get him to where he needed to be… wherever that was. In between the pipes and attempts at doors, he finally saw a great many tools. Something moved around them. He walked over quietly. Only to see a pair of legs sticking out from under a pipe. 

'Umm… Hello?" he asked. Hoping to have someone friendly to ask for the way. 

"Yearch!" came the voice. Kie saw a lot of hair and a hand fly up to the man's head as he knocked it on the piping. " Who are you to startle me!?" the man growled at him, sliding out on the platform like those of the present, Kie was greeted by the face of a man with a bushy beard, darker skin, and glinting brown eyes. A smaller white turban covered his scalp and the normal blue uniform worn by the crew had disappeared. Leaving only a striped blue sleeveless shirt and the white pants. Kie swallowed.

"Are you the chief mechanic Ashoka?" The man gave him a piercing look.

"I take it that you're the gentleman I was to train in the ways of Captain's Lady?" Kie nodded. Ashoka nodded and stood, wiping his hands of grease. "Well then. I guess we should start somewhere. What's your name boy?"

"Kie."

"Welcome to the bowels of our Lady, Kie. She is a beauty, and between the Captain and I, we know her backwards, forwards and sideways. You were sent here to learn, and that's what you shall do. Now. Let's get started." The lesson started in earnest as Ashoka got back under the piping, and Kie went back under beside him.

Slowly, everyone had gotten up, Mina and Maya were talking about ions and reactions, while Ryder had been up for ages and was pouring over maps with Nemo. Kali remained still asleep. At home, she barely got to sleep in, so when she could she took the opportunity. Slipping in threw the door, the blonde spy saw that the girl was asleep, and grinned. Tiptoeing up to the bed, he took the opportunity to look at her closely. She seamed, younger. Peaceful, and more feminine. Her brown hair spilled over behind her neck and she had a hand on the pillow a few inches from her nose. He didn't see any of the pet peeves that she had about herself. From this angle, even underwater as they were it seamed that whatever light the ocean cast upon the _Nautilus's _inhabitants made the numerous black dots in her face fade into her skin. The blemishes had disappeared, her scarred hands looked like a lady's who had been dedicated to the hand cream from day one and her bitten nails looked perfect. Maybe Sawyer just hadn't seen these imperfections before, so he didn't think to look for them. Had she been asked and given this theory, Kalypso would have sworn that that was the only way he could have seen her the way he did now. She was imperfect. She knew that, but her looks were one thing that she always denied were pretty. Her idea was that she was pretty, only if she wished to look pretty and actually took some time in attempting to make it that way. Otherwise, if you asked, she wasn't beautiful, pretty or even good looking. She was "functional". It suited her needs, and gave her an excuse to call other girls pretty and take a look at the world around her and call it as she saw it.

Sawyer shook his head slowly, attempting to clear it of the water pressure that pushed at his head. Nemo had made sure that both the symptom of being underwater, the bends and the water pressure were staved off inside the sub, but he had yet to perfect the process for the pressure. He wriggled the girl. Her eyes snapped open.

"Huh? I'm up." she slurred, sitting up. Her eyes were unfocused, and as she rubbed at them, noticed the bandage on her hand.

"What happened here?" he asked, grabbing it for a closer examination. She looked at him, slightly awake.

"C-c-c- candle" she yawned. He gave her a quizzical look. She shook her head, and looked at him with a wide awake look. She explained.

"Oh." he answered. "Still think you can shoot with that hand?" he asked. She nodded.

"Teach away." she said quietly. 30 minutes later they were out on the deck. Sawyer teaching her how to put together and take apart a hand held revolver. She learnt fairly quickly. With not so much of a head for names and even worse for procedure step order it took her a while to actually learn how to do it. Once she got it however, she wouldn't stop doing it. He let her at it for a few minutes, knowing that it took a while for everyone to learn. He then showed her how to load it. That she got on the first try. She was silent as sin, and picked up skill after skill without even a blink. He marvelled at her.

"How do you do that?" he asked after he had taught her to clean the gun. She looked at him with the same expression as always.

"Do what?" her hands kept moving, polishing the barrel to a shining light.

"Keep repeating everything I do without doing it again?"

"Huh?" He glanced at her.

"You repeated what I did with taking it apart, but after that, you didn't repeat it at all. Why?"

She stopped. Blinking, she sat for a minute. Seconds later she continued on the gun, swiping down the barrel and up the barrel with the cloth.

"Because, I forgot the power I have now."

"Power?" he asked, blinking in surprise. She closed her eyes for a second. Opening them, her hands dropped the cloth, and slid the parts back together. Loading it within a second, she flicked it over her shoulder and shot over the rail on the sub. As he sat in stunned surprise, she smirked slightly.

"Power."

†

†Author's Notes†  
Sorry all, for the long time it took me to update. In between falling slightly out of sync, having my computer thieved, a summer math course, freaking piano exam, school exams, and just plain writers block, it took a while. But I'm back, and in between … 3-4-5 other stories… I'm doing the best I can. Milady Kairi's-twin got me back to this, due to her amazing review. Kudos. As well as thanks to those who did give me reviews. Apologies to those who wished for a quicker update. 

Yours, as usual, in the insanity and the rest,  
-†Samurai† SIN  
(silvericenight)


	6. food, meeting, ideas and pain

Chapter 6

They had all stopped for lunch as Skinner ran around sky clad. No one knew, Nemo's staff was already running all over the place, none of them saw the invisible man… as obviously no one would. Stepping to one side as a squad of workers went down the hall, he thought about the newcomers. He had examined each of them at their lessons. Mina's girl and Jekyll's kid were doing alright. Or so it seamed. Unfortunately for Skinner, Nemo had the door to the bridge closed enough that checking in on the taller kid was harder. It was harder to get into it without getting caught for spying and eavesdropping. Although Nemo was of the decent sort, Skinner didn't think that the captain would take kindly to a snoop where he wasn't wanted.

Lost in his mind as another squad passed him, he didn't notice his stomach rumbling loudly until the staff looked around in confusion. Fleeing from the scene as fast as he could go with no noise, Skinner headed to his room. _'__Figured it was time for some kipper. _He thought to himself. Although the proposition of having to put on clothes wasn't an idea he loved. Still the idea of being polite for guests was a better idea then being rude and slipping in for food naked.

He didn't like fish. He _really _didn't like fish. But as Kriss sat down to the table in the conference room the idea of food overpowered the dislike of fish. _Besides, _he thought with a mental sigh, _food is food, and we__'__re under the ocean, what did I expect? Beef? _His mouth watered at the thought of steak but as he looked around the table, his eyes lit upon the Japanese fish food sushi. Politely reaching for it, he loaded a few pieces onto his plate. Maya looked at him in disgust.

"How can you eat that stuff?" she asked as he took a nibble off a piece. Swallowing the salty wrapped rice and fish, he shrugged.

"It's good. Besides, the Japanese ate this for ages. It's in my blood." She made a grossed out face.

"Oh lighten up Maya." said Kali, helping herself to a few pieces too. Maya's eyes just about popped out of her head.

"Since when do _you _eat that stuff?" Kali shrugged.

"I like sushi. I have since my old foreman gave me a few pieces 2 summers ago." She chomped down on a piece and swallowed, then grimaced. "However it's the first time I've tasted it live. Mostly it's only ever been shrimp. Pity it's so expensive at home." she forked another one into her mouth and chewed. Most of the league ate simple fish dishes that were supplied. Crab, lobster, blue fin, squid. Shrimp by the bucket loads. Luckily, Art knew how many of her friends hated fish and had made many other things to compensate. Ryder helped himself to some bread with tomato and chewed on it. He looked thoughtfully at the food and wondered how in the world it was kept fresh. Tomatoes didn't usually keep for a long period of time. Nemo looked across at his apprentice, noticing his glaze. 

"You are wondering something Ryder?" he asked. Ryder looked up in surprise.

"Umm… yes sir, how do you keep this fresh? I didn't think that tomatoes kept this long." Nemo shrugged.

"Just a simple bit of technology that I found useful." The captain continued eating as Ryder mentally shrugged. He had learned that the captain was not exactly the most talkative of people. The door opened as a black turtle neck and pants in shoes walked in. No head was visible, and no otherwise noticeable skin was visible either. The diners stopped to stare as Skinner walked in. The suit of clothes stopped as if it was frozen by their gazes.

"Wot? 'ant a bloke come in 'te eat?" came Skinner's voice. Mina swallowed.

"We did not expect you in such, uh… casual wear, Skinner." stated the Captain. The clothes seamed to consider the words. 

"Did I forget my makeup?" he asked. The company nodded. "Oh. Well, I'm 'ungry, so pass me a plate and eat 'er own meals." The invisible man held true to the word "tuck in" as mounds of Art's cooking disappeared. The girl watched the man load up and finish her and Faran's cooking with wide eyes.

"Wow." she said quietly. Skinner stopped. 

"Wot girl? You look like 'you've never seen anyone put away so much food before." She blinked.

"Not recently."

"Well, sit back and watch girly, you're about to watch a master at work." Skinner kept at it. Complementing the food, the cooks, and shovelled. Art kept blushing from the complements, and Kie kept shooting Skinner death glares. The invisible man ignored him. The room slowly emptied, as Nemo, Jekyll and Mina vacated. Followed by Kali and Maya, then Ryder, Kriss, and Sawyer. Skinner, Art and Kie left together. Kie and Art going left, towards the rooms and Skinner headed off to the bridge. Slipping in, he saw the rest of the remaining league. They looked up as the invisible man walked in. Quietly closing the door behind him, he sat down in one of the chairs as the League looked at him.

"So. What do you think?" he asked them. They sat in silence for a minute.

"I don't think they mean harm." said Nemo. "They could be playing with us, but I see no evidence of that yet."

"Gray didn't look harmless either." growled Mina.

"I didn't say that I trusted them yet, Mrs. Harker." Mina didn't answer.

"They could be dangerous. Kali showed me something odd, not something I've seen before." said Sawyer. Their eyes flicked towards the southerner. "I taught her the basics of gun care, and the first thing I showed her she repeated many times before she stopped to listen to the next part. But the ones after that she didn't repeat, she did it once perfectly and waited for the next instruction."

"So what are you saying then Sawyer?" asked Nemo. Tom took a breath and looked around that them.

"I think that each of those kids have something that makes them powerful. Something…. Normal humans don't have."

"Is that even possible?" asked Mina. Skinner smirked.

"Well, milady, take a look at 'yeself. 'ew should know whats possible 'an wot isn't." Mina glared at him.

"I'll have you know, Mr Skinner, that I -"

"Mrs Harker, Mr Skinner, may we please return to the task at hand?" asked Nemo, noting the glaring lady and the invisible pair of pants and a shirt. "Dr Jekyll, is there any chance that Sawyer could be telling the truth?" The doctor thought for a moment.

"I have heard of this idea before, but I've never seen it first hand. There was a few stories going around in the doctorate society that told of humans that could levitate things, read another's mind. This kind of thing."

"So you say that they may be telling the truth?" asked Nemo.

"Yes." the group paused to think of what had just been said.

"Well. Aren't we glad they weren't here before we killed Moriarty." said Sawyer.

"You mean 'afore You killed Moriarty." said the invisible man. Sawyer shrugged.

"I confess a curiosity as to how you come to that conclusion, Agent Sawyer." stated Mina. Sawyer blinked. It had been a while since she had called him that. He cleared his throat as he looked at her.

"Mutant humans, what would have happened if Moriarty had known of them?" His words weighed upon them as they thought of the madman that had killed Alan. Nemo stood.

"Have we reached a decision then?"

"What do you propose?" asked Jekyll.

"Keep watching them. See if we can trust them, we'll have another meeting of this nature later on, may we agree on that?" asked Nemo. The League nodded. Nodding in acknowledgement, the Captain turned and left, bowing on his way out as the other League members dispersed themselves around the submarine to make use of the afternoon.

†

Kali sat writing. Her eyes were blank as the scratching of the quill kept her thinking. She wasn't exactly sure if what her writing was saying made sense or not, but currently she didn't care. She needed to get these feelings out into the world.. Why? She wasn't sure. She wanted to remember them, but it was just simple paper with scratchy quill markings on it. Who would want to remember it anyway? Who would read it other then she? A simple piece of paper, who would read this in 20 years? Would it even survive to come back with them to the present? Too late, the thought crossed her mind, and with it came the flow of emotions that came with regret, and longing. She didn't really want to be home for the work. She didn't particularly miss school, or work. Here it was warm, while back home was frozen over. She cringed at the idea of snow, but her eyes glazed over as memories took over her head and her heart. A giant smile on her face, whooping with joy as she ran down the hall after Ryder and Seth, groaning at the amount of stupid things that Kie had done, rolling her eyes at Kriss as he recounted his experiences with his intestines and wasabi. Holding her sides as she laughed herself silly with Ariane, Fin, Aisling, Art, Kie, and Cara. She leaned back in her chair, still half smiling, her eyes still glazed. She missed them. Like she had thought she would only ever miss Maya. Somehow, despite her attempts at keeping it down, they had found their way into her heart. Lodged themselves there and didn't seam to want to leave. Kali found it slightly odd. Never had anyone do that to her. They always left her after a while. Never did they keep her like they would never let go, but these guys did.

Kali doubled over in pain from the sudden burst of Art's homesickness. Her quill dropping, and her stomach churning, Kali closed her eyes tightly. Art was missing the rest of them as she was. She missed her pseudo older brother Fin, her friends, who doubled more as sisters, Aisling and Ariane. Their constant role-playing, friendly fighting, snapping and duelling, and she missed the hugs. Art's mind filled with the tears of want, as she remembered that their constant feelings of warmth, joy and cheerfulness always had her remembering. That no matter how much she wanted to be the cold, hard, bitchy and unreachable lady that she was, there were people in the world who looked and saw something different then that in her eyes.

The full feelings of Art's pain had Kali barely containing the icy hand that was searing threw her. The constant missing of them had her both dropped over in pain, and wondering. Kie had once told her that if she hung around a lot then sooner or later she would be accepted into the endless ideas of friendship that the group all held for each other. Between the pain that seared threw her body, Kali sat wondering if the feeling that Art was struggling with now was common between them all. If perhaps, not all people in high school were as cold hearted as she had previously thought of. All Kali had seen in the past few months was selfishness, cold, and hard piercing feelings between people. It seamed just to be a giant meat factory, where life was categorized by how much of a sugar piece you had on your arm. She was tired of it. She had fled the world to the outside of it. Always feeling like a shadow looking in for what she thought the world and the people in it could be. It was never satisfied. Kali shook her head, waiting for the nausea to come to an end, only to double up and groan from the redoubled pain. It wasn't just Art this time, and it wasn't missing the present, it was Sawyer, Jekyll, Mina, all of them, suddenly missing Alan.

"Shit.." she swore as she sat back in her chair. Sweat starting to bead on her forehead. The nausea overcame her as she dropped to the desk, unconscious. The inkwell flipping closed as the vibrations disturbed it's quiet life on the desk in the submarine.

†

†Authors Notes†  
Hey all. Sorry to be so long in updating. Its been a long few months, and I've had writers block, that and the beginnings of designers overdose. I've been hanging out a lot on DA.  
I'll give you guys a link to me… if you'd like, watch my stuff, that way you can all remind me about what I'm writing. Its been a long few months, and thanks you guys, I finally remember that this is around. My thanks to milady LovinaHolmes[whom you all should be thanking as well, cause she pmed me to get me off my lazy butt., milady Miss Quartermain, who added my story to her story alert list. Pleased to say that this is where she will get her alert. Many others have helped in the last little bit, but I think I'll shut up and upload. Here is the link to my DA. http://silverxtippedxrose.   
I like comments. Its also where I've been putting a lot of my poetry, and art, and original stories. If you like what I write here, then feel free to check that out. Cause I figure a lot of the stuff there is more interesting, but idunno, thats for you guys to deside. Anyway, see ya later. 


	7. Cabin Fever

-1All over, the teens were making themselves comfortable. Either reading in the library, working in their rooms, or wandering about the ship, the teens made the strange atmosphere a little more like home as they relaxed in their various hideaways. Maya had taken over the library, Kie and Art had taken over the top deck for some time to themselves, Ryder was having a nap, Kriss was wandering the halls, and Kali was scribbling at paper in her room.

Kriss walked down the halls, looking around at his surroundings. The white halls reminded him of a hospital, but the decorations that hinted at lands of sand and spices made it more like home. The magician missed everything about his home, down to, and including his ace of spades. The bloody card was simply a piece of paper, yet somehow, despite always being in the deck, he could never find it. If he thought it was in the deck, it wasn't. It would almost seam to hitchhike and follow him wherever he went. He would open his agenda and find it nestled in the page, he would tuck it in his blazer, to find it in his deck. The card was like an eel with teleportation powers. He grimaced wirily. _I__'__ll bet you anything__…_he opened his blazer and searched threw the pocket. Nothing. _Huh. Well, whadyaknow. Its not here. _He reached from his blazer down to his regular pocket. A sharp edge caught his hand. He stopped. Enclosing his hand around the edge he pulled it out. Complete with coffee stain and all, was the ace of spades.

_How in God's bloody name…? _Opening the nearest door, he barely looked up but to find the nearest chair, as he sat down and stared at the card. Maya looked up at him surprised.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, referring to the fact that he wasn't a book lover, or a reader of much at all.

"Stupid little- I, er… Pardon?" he asked, looking up at her. She repeated her question. Kriss looked frazzled.

"Why does it matter? I'm here now."

"Yeah, but why?" Kriss explained about the mysterious card. Maya shrugged.

"Must just like you." she said, returning to her book. Kriss glared at her. 

"Well fine! Go back to your book! I'll work at figuring this out." He glared at the card, and examined his surroundings. The Library consisted of a large room and a mezzanine. The shelves where huge filled with everything. Maps, paper, scrolls, and of course, books. All leather bound, it was a banquet for the eyes and the mind. Looking down, he saw a book about his bloodline's language, Japanese. Replacing the card in his pocket, he started reading it, figuring that it couldn't hurt to try and learn. Maya subtly looked over that the boy over her book and shook her head. Figuring that she would never be able to figure the opposite sex out, it didn't make logical sense to try to figure them out. As she read, she sat wondering if it gave him the same type of headache to try and figure a girl out as it gave her to try to figure him out.

Damn it she was tired. Kali scribbled away as thoughts came to her head. She had had a decent sleep the night before, even though the lesson earlier hadn't been all that hard or tiring, she was suddenly tired beyond belief. She shook her head, scanning her mind melds. Growling at herself, she shook herself off of Ryder's. As an empath, she felt safest having a few links to different people in case of emergencies, but her recent adventures in the field of hormones and crushes had left her discussed at herself around her feelings towards Ryder. It had taken her about 3 weeks to know that he had something different about him. It had taken her another few weeks to figure out what exactly it was about him that was so special.

His kindness, courage, fearlessness, sense of humour, and semi perverse attitude. But what of his strength? His dignity? Honour, honesty, his ability to see so many things and miss the most obvious on-

"No!" she said, breaking her pen on the paper. She looked at it, and tossed the whole mess over into the waste basket. Letting the writing desk sit clear benighted her, Kali looked down at the dark wood with tears in her eyes.

"Stupid man… very stupid man.." she sniffed. Knowing it would come eventually.

"Stupider me for falling for him." At the heart of it, that was the very truth. The littlest thing had crippled her. She had fallen for him. Fallen much harder then for anyone before. Now not only was she trapped in her mind with him, but now she also was trapped in the same vicinity as him. For who knew how long.

Kali wanted to be home. She missed her bed, her stuffies, her pillows and room. She didn't miss her parents or siblings much, at least none that she wanted to admit. But just the idea of home was really feeling like she was never going to see it again. Rising from her desk, tears just barely being held back, Kali kicked off her boots and fell onto her bed. Still sniffing, she hugged at her pillows, wishing even for the scent of her shampoo to be the ones she used at home. For some form of familiarity.

Nothing.

The girl who would never admit defeat, pain or a need for assistance, lie crying of homesickness and unresolved situations on her pillow. Quietly sobbing herself to sleep, to where at least in her dreams she could find peace.

†

The dream had him bouncing. Bouncing from a far off melody.. From his own time. 

"_Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?"_

The sound of crying echoed in the background, and he knew the voice that made the sound. Something banged in his dream, and he sat up in bed, holding his knife.

"Hey Ryder! Are you awake?" yelled a voice. Ryder recognized it as Kriss. Half yawning, half stretching, he moved to the door. His mouth still wide open as he answered.

"What did you expect?" he asked. Kriss shrugged.

"Good point."

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Just wondering where you were, what you were up to. Weather you wanted to do something or not."

"What's on the schedule for right now?"

"Schedule?" asked Kriss. Ryder sighed.

"The agenda of what's to be going on about now?" Kriss looked at him puzzled. "Never mind… Does this place have some kind of room that we can train with our power in?"

"I'll go ask. Don't go anywhere ok? Its hard to manuver in this place." Kriss walked off, attempting to find Nemo and ask the question.

Ryder leaned back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and the amazingly designed Indian style artwork that coated the ceiling. Still getting back to reality, he realized as he stretched that he knew the song in his dream.

_Well, duh, _He thought, _I only went to the concert a few months ago. _He went threw his mind, remembering the event. The bouncing, yelling and singing. His light tenor voice sounding in a chorus of what some teenagers from their time called "emo music". Evanescence was the darker pop/ rock band, with a singer who could still sound good while singing soprano in a sweet toned voice. However, if you put her on a song that meant she needed a raw tone, her voice could go hard and sharp.

Ryder's mind flicked to a squeaky rendition of "Everybody's Fool". The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Another song sung in his head, the same one from his dream. The voice that sung it was the same that had the other rendition. The voice this time was singing "Weight of the World" in a lower tenor then Amy Lee. A memory flashed as he saw a girl zip by on a scooter, doing as much as she could to ignore him. The scooter was blue, the rider was wearing black, and singing lightly. He couldn't remember who it was, but the sound of squeaking, and then a low growl, and a sharp jolt drove the idea from his mind. He hopped up to the window. Looking out, he was amazed to see blue sky. Grabbing his coat, Ryder dashed from the room.

†

Inside the library, everyone lurched. Outside in the hall, Skinner ended with a wall and his face married for a little amount of time.

"OW!" he yelled, rubbing his nose.

"Skinner?" came a voice behind him. Maya was there, along with all of those who had found the library to be a quiet haven for the afternoon. The others had spilled about and looked up and down the halls, trying to figure out where to go.

"Milady Maya!" said Skinner eloquently as he bowed. Realizing that he was sky clad, and that no one could see his gesture of elegance, he straightened. "I'll take you to Nemo." Grabbing her hand, he pulled. Maya lurched again.

"Maya!" yelled Kriss behind her.

"Just come on!" answered the kidnapped. The rest followed Skinner's rampage threw the halls, swinging Maya around behind him.

†

Kali had awoken and leapt out of bed at the growling and lurch. Pulling her boots on, she limped out of her room.  
Into Sawyer.

"Kali!" said Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" said Kali.

"Sorry.." said Kali at the same time as Sawyer. "I.. err…" they continued together. They stopped speaking and Sawyer offered a hand. Kali took it.

"Whats happened?" asked Kali. Sawyer shrugged.

"Not sure exactly. The _Nautilus _has stopped. I'm not sure what to think, and what to do."

"Well, first thing to do, would be to get to Nemo." Sawyer looked up as if he had been knocked over the head.

"That's why I was running this way! Come on!' He took her hand, the one that had been burned. Grimacing in agony, Kali moved limply with him, every step saying the same word.

"Hand hand hand hand hand hand." About that many steps later, Sawyer got the message. Blonde hair in his face, he switched sides, taking her other hand, and together they ran towards the bridge.

†

Nemo stood stalk still as the bridge slowly filled with the league. All were wide eyed and fearful, whispering amongst themselves. He cleared his throat as Kali and Sawyer came threw the door. Nemo nodded at them as he began to speak.

"We have landed on a remote island in the pacific. This island was specifically built by myself and my crew to re-supply my lady, as well as make any repairs we need too and other general things. We shall be staying here for a time, but not for long. I would suggest that you do as you'd like while we are still on land. The island is yours to explore. Please, feel free to go ashore." Nodding slightly to signal the commencement of his words, the Captain turned back to his crew and started giving out orders to the commanding officers. The words soaked in slowly to the assembled League, and teens. Finally Kriss laughed.

"Last one out there is a dotted snake!" He said, dashing from the room.

"Dotted snake? What the… GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Maya, running after him waving her fists. Kie and Art looked at each other, bowed to those assembled and walked out of the door, quietly following their friends. Ryder looked at those assembled, still blinking. Jekyll smiled at him.

"Do go on Ryder. You are only young once. Go join your friends." Ryder looked at him. Jekyll smiled again, nodding. "Go on." Ryder bowed, just slightly enough to seam polite, but enough to barely make an indent in his spine. Kali watched carefully. So typical of him. When he lifted himself up, she hid her eyes as he walked out. Jekyll then spotted her. He smiled encouragingly at her, his sideburns catching the light that streamed threw the window. Walking up to her, he offered her his arm. Kali looked at Sawyer, who promptly dropped her hand. Taking the offered arm of the doctor, Kali and Jekyll walked out of the room.

"Are you getting sentimental on us Sawyer?" asked Mina. Sawyer looked at her.

"Say again Mina?"

"You seem rather attached to that girl. Like a lady you want to court." Sawyer looked indignant.

"Mina, I don't butt into your business, why do you feel the need to butt into mine?" Mina looked stunned.

"Sawyer, I am merely commenting on the fact you're following the girl around like a small dog." The hint of the sardonic note that Mina held in her voice ticked Sawyer. Favouring her with a small glare, the blonde left. Blinking, Mina shrugged as Jekyll held out an arm to escort her outdoors. As she left, you could clearly hear her comment to Jekyll. "Was it something I said?"

†Author's Notes†

Well then, this is the screwed up update,  
I seam to have written one thing for the follow up to lunch, and posted something completely different, which is why it has taken me so damn long to update. Because of the conflicts, I've been confused, and you all have been kept waiting. Besides that, there is always the fall back of the movie holds no new things for me, I can hold onto everything new and interesting from it, so I only go back every so often for guidance on character etc, but little for anything else. So here I am, its been busy, I have a few people to thank, as usual, but then again, what else can we expect.

For the beginning, and forgive me if these are late,  
and or wrong, I'm not sure what I'm working with here right now.  
The great milady ninja enchantress, who leaves me an amazing review, and then subscribes,  
my esteamed thank yous.  
Milady Kairi's-twin, as per usual, her continued support has made sure that I actually get off my tail and get somewhere with this, although, all others who support are well named and thanked, and last but not least at all, indeed, it was they who got me off my arse and got me back to writing again,  
MrHydee, who I'm not sure if they are female or male, so I shall extend a large THANKYOU to you, and a large THANKYOU to the others as well.  
Its actually a semi long update this time, amazing, I'm sure.

Hope everyone had a good newyear, and hope that you all like this, again, sorry for the mix up.


	8. Chapter 8: TeensWeaponsBordeom:Oh My

Chapter 8  
Teenagers+Weapons+Outdoors+Boredom.  
Oh My.

The laughter from the friends was exuberant as they splashed about in a small pond they had found. Ryder watched from a cliff peak a small distance away, and short distance up. He was enjoying the sun and the tropical area. It was nice to have the shade of palm trees overhead. Nice to smell the somewhat murky scent of decaying leaves and wet sand. Hiking threw the landscape gave him a sense of peace. Reminded of his varied and far between hikes threw the mountains, he realized, as he picked a tiny conch shell from between his toes, why he had never been a hiker. For that circumstance, he had never hiked in bare feet either. A loud shriek from the pool brought his attention back to his friends.

Kie had successfully dunked Maya into the water, Art was splashing them with it, attempting to push Kie off his balance, and Kriss was making the water into a spectacular show in the air. Ryder watched them thoughtfully, not sure what to make off this group of misfits that seamed just to have passed puberty… but not yet emotionally or mentally. Observing them quietly, he found himself noticing his surroundings more. The breeze was nice to have, the sun and its warmth was starting to make his shoulders sweat, but it was nice to be walking on solid immobile ground.

Partially examining the land around him, he saw Jekyll, Mina, Sawyer and Nemo exit the sub. He looked around, knowing there was someone else missing, but not knowing who. Shrugging, he continued on up the cliff like face. As he reached the top, he found himself staring at a not so dense wooded area. Shrugging, Ryder kept at it. Dodging branches and trees, he found the sereneness helpful. In the midst of soft sounds of birdcalls and gentle tropical sounds, he heard the sound of someone entraining energy in groans, grunts and yells.

Frowning, Ryder crept ahead. Coming behind a bush before a rather large clearing, he attempted to peek around the bush. A shinning flash flew at him, and he ducked. A small knife landed in a tree right behind his head. A growl of frustration met his ears as someone stomped towards him. He ducked as a hand reached over his head, yanked the knife out of the tree behind him and stomped off, muttering.

Moving bush pieces out of his sight, he saw a sandy area beyond the trees. To the right was a large spring, a waterfall piece of land with the waterfall almost out of a picturesque garden. To the left of that was an even larger expanse of the lack of anything. Sky was beyond the rock of the mini waterfall, and it expanded beyond this to the cliff point. It looked like a long drop, but a very pretty view. To the right of the bush was many shining pillars of metal. Swords, a staff, a staff with a long blade on the end, and various throwing implements, a crossbow and a whip.

The dagger came whipping threw the bush, ending up not 15 cm from his hand. Another came whipping threw the foliage not an inch above his head, and another metal object came flying at his face, stopping after it scratched his nose, and whipped back. A sharp whip crack came as the bush was literally torn up by its roots, ripped from the ground, and snapped into the air. Another snap came as the bush was torn apart into pieces in the air by the same bladed whip that had scratched his nose. As pieces rained down around the wielder, the blade fell into her hand as she examined it.

"You know Ryder, its not very intelligent to approach someone wielding sharp objects without giving them a warning in advance." said Kalypso, sounding almost amused. Ryder brushed his nose indignantly, finding a streak of blood across his hand, he glared at her.

"Kalypso, it isn't intelligent to be flinging sharp objects at people either." He growled. He couldn't see it, but she smiled slightly knowingly.

"I haven't shown you exactly what I can do with sharp objects yet have I?"

"No…"

"Probably better then what you can do with those play swords of yours." she commented condescendingly. He rose in annoyance.

"Hey." She shrugged, her back still to him.

"You can't use them, except for dance."

"Nor can you." he growled.

"You surprise me Ryder. I acknowledged your powers, yet you refuse to acknowledge mine." Curling the bladed whip with her hands, she placed it down by the other weapons. Looking threw the swords, she selected one, testing the weight and shape in a few whistling swings. "So Dancer… want to try?"

She offered the sword she was holding in an almost lazy _engarde _position. Quickly flipping it in the air, she offered it to him handle first. Giving her a sidelong glance that rained suspicion upon her, he took it. Examining the blade that shinned in the sun he looked past it at her.

"Where did you get all of these?" She didn't look up as she browsed threw the swords remaining standing in the sand.

"Asked Kriss to magick me some. So I'd have something to practice with." Ryder raised his eyebrows as he watched her look at another sword. This one was thin, but had a medium amount of weight to it. It wasn't quite as ornate as he had once expected her to pick, but had a certain grace to it. As she touched the finely wrought metalwork on the hilt, he saw the top of the hilt had what looked to be lotus. Catching his glance out of the corner of her eye, she answered his unasked question.

"This is based off a fantasy sword smith's design. Ever heard of Kit Rae?" He snorted.

"Of course." She moved slowly, her hand holding the flat of the blade above the hilt, spinning like Eowyn from the LOTR Two Towers movie. Moving into a slow sword dance, she ended in a balanced stance with the sword pointed at his forehead from the spot in the middle of the sand as she opened her eyes and her stance relaxed.

"Based upon his Sword of Justice." She stood as if getting out of a trance, the sword at her side turning dark silver in the lack of flashing sunlight.

"Nice, but I prefer the Sword of Darkness." He readied his weapon as it pointed towards her. Stepping back lithely, she bowed slightly, the sword held as a casual gesture in her hand.

"Your move." Stepping back, he readied himself against her seemingly too easily broken stance, bringing his sword up to his shoulder height, he launched himself with an aggressive challenge.

"_Engarde!_"

†

Ryder didn't so much as throw himself at her as he gracefully moved his tall figure within her range, not striking, just bolting. Kali deflected the move very easily, her eyes had gotten hard and merciless. Ryder backed up with a slight grin on his face. The type that suggested he was sizing up his opponent. Kali just looked concentrated.

A flick of the sword from Kali and the real game began. It wasn't so much the sound of aluminium that echoed, it was the sounds of clanking steel. It was a different sound for Ryder. A frequent walker of the stage, he knew the sound of drama swords, aluminium always, never steel. This was different.

Flicking back and forth, the rebounding from the strikes, and how even his best footwork could not equal hers. His arms were mostly larger then hers, but she knew how to handle her bantam weight. Swinging his sword slightly, he slipped under hers, causing her to hop away. Hopping uncertainly on one foot as she moved back, she looked back, her eyes having the same core as the steel she held. A hand on her hip, she began her counter attack. Her style identical to the Spaniards from the movies, using the battling sword as if she had stepped out of Zorro, or even as her style changed midstrike, suddenly she was William Turner of Pirates, Elizabeth Swann with her wider strikes, Montoya of the The Princess Bride with his mastery of tiny strokes and precise calculated effects. Her footwork mirrored his. His dancing steps, combined with 2-3 years of drama fencing had not come together the way he thought they would. She didn't smirk, only raised a side of her lip.

"Ready for something a little more complicated?" she asked quietly, her eyes never moving from the scene before her for an instant. He looked taken aback. "Ah Ryder, one thing you must learn while fighting. Never let the enemy see your feelings." She broke off from the stalemate they had and ran up the nearest tree. Pushing off from the very top of the trunk somersaulting into the air overtop of him and landing solidly behind him. Her sword moved swiftly to begin another attack.

Ryder was beginning to feel very frustrated. He normally had very few rivals when it came to swords. The stage was his to dominate, and yet this greenback had no training really, and was dominating him with a single strike. He didn't show anything, but his frustration was beginning to culminate. The warm summer's day had suddenly gotten chilly. The sun didn't seam to block itself over, but as Kali kept up beating him, she noticed the sun getting shadowed over. Her opponent suddenly disappeared.

Her senses suddenly went on high gear as the world ended up being more of a shadowed sphere. _Ryder… Its Ryder's powers… Damned … I never thought of this. _Her empathy went nuts as she tried to figure out where he was. Closing her eyes, she felt steel connect with steel, and used her empathy to tell where the heck he was. Refusing to start swinging wildly, because she knew he could see her, she moved carefully. The sphere got to the point where she could hardly see, it was foggy with faint traces of wind. Swinging her sword down to her side, she heard something large unfold behind her. Closing her eyes again, she spun. The sword still pointed down, as she moved slowly forward.

She felt so uncomfortable in this situation. She was the wolf. The hunter. She hated being the hunted, yet that was what it was. He could see her, but she couldn't see him. He had superior senses in this, and she didn't. She had to go on what she had, which ended up being simply something small, the idea of emotions within the human. What she sensed was anger, frustration, and the darkness that hovered around them both was making it worse. His frustration was becoming not necessarily blind rage, but fairly close. His darkness served as an amplifier for his emotions. She heard breathing, she wasn't sure where from, and she stepped back as she collided with a warm wall of flesh. Whipping around, up went her weapon, and the fight began again in earnest. The strikes were light and quick. She felt like a fish. Floundering on the beach when she belonged in the ocean.

Backing up again, she let herself figure out where he was. The darkness he produced was like sulphur… It smelt bad, and breathing it was worse. Coughing, she tripped. She felt something bend with her, and then extreme pain. She had fallen on one of the swords. Feeling blood drip down her back, she moved up again and went after him once again. He didn't need to know his work had injured her, she just needed to finish this and be done with it.

Stepping again into the thick of the smoke she kept her sword down, she didn't know where he was and didn't want to hurt him. In the back of the sphere something spoke.

It didn't sound like Ryder… but almost seamed to be using his voice.

Kali stopped to rationalize this with herself, figuring out quickly that something else was using Ryder's voice to speak. It didn't sound like Ryder, because it wasn't him. Something else entirely made Ryder's voice sound not his. She figured she'd make sense of that later, right now she needed to figure out what they were saying.

She couldn't hear it. It was menacing, painful to hear and not him, but that didn't matter. Kali kept backing up, not able to find him in anywhere. Her senses told her he was everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. Kali backed over a rock, feeling her sword puncture something behind her. She heard something gag as she fell back into the water with Ryder. Yanking the sword from him was fairly easy if she desperately attempted to forget the pain she was in from the large cut on her back. By the feel of him, her sword hadn't punctured anything vital.

She knew this because he held onto her as he kicked them back to the surface. Both of them coughing, Kali was pleased to see the fact that even though his wings still were firmly attached to his back, Ryder's anger inducing darkness was gone. Her eyes going unfocused even as he brought her to a standing point, she looked at him, gathering a small amount of energy in her hand as she pressed it over his heart.

Feeling his wounds heal, his cuts close, she smiled. Her knees went out from under her as she fell back into the sand beneath the two of them, her back still bleeding. Not quite as heavily as before, but still, bleeding.

Holding her, he sighed. He really needed to learn how to control his power. This darkness thing gave him the power and the will to do some real damage, as he had just figured out. Sitting with her on his lap, he cupped his hands under the water, washing out her wounds. His body still winding down from this fight they had finished, he moved his hand over his wound. His hand stuck upon something. Something gooey, gel like. It smelled odd, and felt like her. _Her power… _It hit him all too well. Too easily. Taking the goo from his chest, he smeared it over hers. Crossing his fingers, he hoped it would work.

All too surprisingly, it did. Her wounds closed, a blessing for him. He didn't have to explain why she was hurting the way she was.

The sun started on its journey down, leading the dark angel to pull the fighter onto his back, collect up her weaponry, and his adopted sword, and fly off the cliff to the submarine.

Author's Note  
Dear Readers, I have an apology to make.  
In my last chapter, I found that my grammar was wrong, as well as my story. In the last little bit, I had Jekyll go out with Kali, and yet still be there to speak to Mina.  
I am an idiot, but most of you stuck with me. For that, thank you.

I know its been a long while since I last wrote. Rather, its been a while since I last uploaded this. I wrote it out, then I didn't upload it as I figured it needed work.

At this point I feel you all need something to read... because I'm a lousy person and don't update much.

I also feel that my writing is getting poorer as I go along, which might account for a drop in the readers so far... This has far too many strains of mary sue in it, as well as Gary stue. I'd love for any ideas that people have that could be dropped in, otherwise people might be seeing far too much more of this...

Thanks for your support Gang...


End file.
